A Sunny Ceremony
by Failte
Summary: Finally, it's Erik and Sky's turn to take a trip down the aisle in this fun, fluffy story.
1. Chapter 1

Hi Everyone,

So, I thought I was done and then I got a review for another story that asked about Erik and Sky's wedding. That got me thinking and this story happened. Total fluff and fun :)

Enjoy!

Failte

* * *

><p>Sky leaned back in the Adirondack chair and watched Erik through the dark sunglasses she wore. She was shocked even more than anyone else how he had connected with little Sammy. As she watched, he cradled the four month old prince in his arms and walked, rubbing the baby's back.<p>

Tristan Samuel Vincent Alexander VII, or Sammy, as he was known, was the first child of Princess Cady Alexander and her husband, Tristan, which made him the first grandchild of Queen Allura Whitaker and Prince Consort, Keith Whitaker, the first royal baby in over eight years, and wildly popular with the media.

His hair was fine and blonde and his eyes big and blue. Cady had confided in Sky that she hoped the baby's eyes would change and be gray, like his father's, but that wasn't very likely. Sammy was a sweet tempered baby, taking after Tristan, according to Tristan's mother.

Sky had been touched when Cady and Tristan had asked her and Erik to be Sammy's godparents. It was a title she took very seriously. She absolutely adored her best friend's son and loved cuddling and spoiling him. But it made her realize she needed more time before she had children of her own. At the age of 22, she knew she wanted to wait another few years. But then she looked at Erik, the man she was going to marry in a few days, and the way he doted on the little boy, and she felt her resolve shake.

"You have plenty of time."

Sky looked at her friend. Cady sat in the chair beside her and appeared to be reading her mind. "I know."

"He'll be a great father, but you still have time."

"You didn't wait."

Cady shrugged and took a sip of her iced tea. "It was the right time for Tristan and me."

"I knew he was good with kids, but he is born to be a father," Sky muttered as she watched Erik cradle Sammy to his shoulder and rub his hand in small circles over the baby's back.

"Yeah, he's a natural." Cady set her glass on the table between them and leaned her head back. "How're you feeling? Ready for next Saturday?"

"I think so. I have one more dress fitting tomorrow."

"I had wished to lose a little more weight before the wedding."

"Oh, stop it, Cady, you look fantastic."

The princess sighed. "I had hoped to be down to my pre-pregnancy weight."

"What? Are you five pounds heavier than you were before Sammy?"

"Fifteen."

"Really?" Sky looked at her friend. "You were way too skinny before."

"Tristan says the same thing. He actually said he thinks I look better now."

"He's right. I'd appreciate it if you'd put on thirty pounds before the wedding, I hate to think everyone will be looking at the Matron of Honor rather than the bride."

"There's nothing I can do about that. You should've picked a prettier dress."

Sky snorted. "Brat."

Erik crossed from where he has been pacing in the shade of a tree and joined them. "I have a meeting with Keith and Lance. Who wants him?"

Cady grinned and held her arms up. "I'll take him, he'll want to eat soon anyway."

"What's the meeting about?" Sky asked.

"We just have a few things to go over before I head out."

Sky pushed herself out of her chair. "Do you have to go?"

He smiled at her. "Yes. It's only for a few days."

She studied him and smiled back. He had really come a long way over the past couple of years. She barely noticed the scars that marked his handsome face. His hair had grown down to his collar and fell across his brow, brushing the top of the dark glasses he wore to hide his blind eye. But the biggest change in him was his attitude.

Erik no longer fell into bouts of depression. After working with a psychiatrist to help him with the deeper issues that plagued him, he found purpose in his work with the Arusian Air Brigade and the Votron Force and he found happiness with Sky. He no longer dwelled on what he had lost, but celebrated what he had.

Sky knew the time was right for them to marry. He was comfortable in his own skin and he was happy. They had been through so much and had come out stronger. She was so excited and happy and she knew they were ready.

"Oh, for Pete's sake," Cady groaned. "You'll only be apart for seven days. It's not forever."

"It'll feel like forever," Erik said as he pulled Sky into a tight hug. "What are your plans for the day?"

"We have target practice later this afternoon, then I'm free until dinner." Sky returned his hug.

"Keep your after dinner time free for me."

"Will do."

Erik kissed her gently before releasing her. "See you ladies later."

"I hope the day of the wedding is this beautiful," Sky said as she sat back down.

"Have you been following the weather reports on Pollux?" Cady asked as she settled her dozing son against her breast.

"Yeah. It's supposed to be clear, but it's still too soon to tell." Sky leaned back and closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth from the early afternoon sun.

"You are a lot calmer than I was a week before my wedding."

Sky shrugged. "I feel really good about it. It's a simple ceremony, I've done all I can here, we'll have to finish up when we get to Pollux. It does me no good to stress out about it."

"Well, I don't know about you, but it's getting warm and I need to get my little munchkin out of the sun." Cady gently stood, trying not to disturb the baby.

"Are you going back to your place or the castle?"

"I think Grandma would be very upset if we went home without stopping for a visit."

"You guys will be here for dinner, won't you?"

"We wouldn't miss it."

Sky nodded. "Okay, I'll see you later."

"Don't burn. There is not enough makeup in the galaxy to make a sunburned bride look good on her wedding day."

Sky smirked. "Thanks for your concern."

* * *

><p>Dinner that night was a family affair as everyone gathered for Erik's last dinner before he flew out to Pollux early the next morning.<p>

This would be the first time in almost two years, since Erik and Sky had had a big fight and broken up, that they would spend apart. Since he had moved to Arus, they had spent every day, and almost every night, together. But because he was a member of the Pollux royal family, Erik needed to marry on his home planet. So he was returning home early to prepare.

Sky and the rest of their friends were going to arrive the day before the wedding, but, keeping with his family tradition, they wouldn't see each other until she walked down the aisle. Part of her thought the whole idea of this was romantic, but Sky was starting to feel anxious and she didn't like the fact she wouldn't be able to talk to Erik for a week.

She listened to the conversations around her as she poked at her salad with her fork.

"So, there will be an open bar, right?" Declan asked.

"Of course," Lance replied. "Just not for you."

"Oh, come on, Uncle Lance, it's a celebration."

"Can I try some champagne?" Tess asked, hopefully.

Keith and Allura exchanged glances.

"Come on," their middle daughter whined. "It's a special occasion."

Keith shrugged. "We'll see."

"You okay?" Erik whispered in Sky's ear.

She smiled at him. "Yeah. I guess I'm just not that hungry."

"That's not like you."

"I know, it's a weird feeling."

"Well, get over it, I heard a rumor that Nanny made peanut butter pie for dessert."

"Then I better save room for that."

"Erik, Schuyler, it's rude to whisper at the table," Allura announced.

"I don't think we want to know what they're whispering about." Gideon said.

"Hey, Gid," Erik called down the table. "When are you going to propose to Lynnai?"

Allura choked on the sip of wine she had just taken and glared at her cousin's son.

"We're in no hurry to plan another wedding." Keith said.

"You know what we need to discuss," Declan said, trying to take the heat of his brother. "Erik's bachelor party."

"Not in mixed company we don't." Erik said.

"Oh, are you planning something questionable?" Sky asked.

"Of course."

"Don't worry, Sky, we'll plan something equally questionable." Cady promised.

Declan rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right. You had a spa day for your bachelorette party, Cady, you girls don't even know how to act questionably."

"You don't know what happened later that night."

"Oh? What happened later that night?" Keith asked.

"Oh, really, Dad, it doesn't matter now. I'm a married woman with a child."

"I'm curious." Tristan said.

Sky set her fork down and leaned back as a maid took her uneaten salad. "All I know is that if Erik shows up to the ceremony drunk or hungover, I will take the twins out back and shoot them both in the foot."

"Sky!" Nicky gasped.

"Don't worry, sweetie, she's just teasing," his mother assured him.

Lance shook his head. "Nope. If I know my daughter, she means it."

"I do."

"I'll keep an eye on him," Tristan promised.

Declan shook his head. "No, you've become some whipped, married man. You're not invited, Captain Buzzkill."

"I am neither whipped nor a buzzkill. When your time comes, Dec, you'll see how important your wedding is and how you don't want to do anything stupid to ruin it."

"We're not going to ruin anyone's wedding," Gideon promised. "We just want to have some fun."

"It's _your_ definition of fun that's frightening." Erik said.

"Sissy."

"Punk."

"Children," Allura interrupted. "This is a special night. It's Erik and Sky's last dinner together before they marry. Let's not ruin it by misbehaving."

"Asking the twins to not misbehave is like asking them not to breathe," Sky muttered.

* * *

><p>"It's only one week."<p>

"I know. It just…I don't know." Sky sighed. "I don't like the fact that I can't even talk to you."

Erik squeezed her hand. "Everything will be just fine."

The sun was setting behind the castle, causing the magnificent building to glow against the pink and orange sky. There was a subtle breeze making the treetops sway gentle as frogs croaked and insects sang.

Sky and Erik had gone for an after dinner walk. They had seen her parents out and then continued back around the lake, Figment pulling on her leash in her excitement.

"Have you given any more thought to obedience class?" Erik asked as the terrier tried to pull ahead.

"No, she's a good girl."

"She needs to learn to heel. Who's walking who?"

"Oh, she's just excited. I still think she could be a flower dog in the ceremony."

"Are you going to be the one to tell Tori she is being replaced with a dog?"

Sky shrugged. "We could put a flowered collar around Figment's neck and Tori could walk her down the aisle."

Figment crouched beside a rose bush and emptied her bladder.

"Yeah, my mother would love to see a dog peeing on the aisle." Erik muttered.

"I'd walk her before the ceremony to make sure she wouldn't."

He chuckled. "I'd pay to see that. You, in your wedding gown, walking your dog, on pooper scooping duty."

"I would look fantastic."

"You would," he agreed, pressing a kiss to the side of her head.

"Are you nervous?" Sky asked quietly.

Erik hesitated a moment before answering. "I don't really know. I feel like I should be more nervous, but I just want it over with. I'm ready to have all the hoopla over with and just be married."

"Hoopla?"

"You know what I mean."

Sky nodded. She hated being the center of attention. Ideally, she would have just eloped quietly, but because Erik was a member of the Polluxian royal family there were traditions and rituals they needed to follow.

As though he was reading her mind, Erik slipped his hand into hers. "Starting to regret agreeing to marry a prince?"

"A little," she teased.

"I knew marrying some lowly commoner would be nothing but trouble."

"Come on, I know you're marrying me for my hot bod."

"Duh."

Sky giggled. "I love your honesty."

"Just seven more days and one ceremony, then we get to go away for an entire week. Just the two of us."

"I am so excited about the honeymoon. We've never gone off alone before, no families, no friends. Just us."

He tugged on her hand to bring her closer and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "I can't wait to get you all to myself."

"I need a vacation after all this wedding planning." Sky tucked her tongue into her cheek. "I got a great new book I can't wait to start."

"I hope you're planning on doing all your reading in bed because we're spending the entire week there."

Smiling, Sky tilted her head to rest on his shoulder as they walked. "I hate the fact that I can't even talk to you."

"It's not that long, babe, and then we'll have the rest of our lives to annoy the crap out of each other."

"It's a stupid tradition."

"The tradition is actually two weeks apart. But I told my mother I couldn't be away from my work that long."

"Why? Cady and Tristian didn't have to do this."

"It's an old tradition my mother wanted to bring back. It's supposed to heighten the anticipation and make our ceremony even more special."

"I think your mother is hoping you'll change your mind and decide to not marry me."

"Now you know that's not true. My mother loves you and she knows there has never been and never will be anyone for me but you."

It thrilled Sky to know that Erik could still cause her heart to skip a beat. "I love you, so much," she whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

"Schuyler, come on now, he has to go." Lance said for the second time.

Sky stood on her toes with her arms wrapped tightly around Erik's neck. "I don't want you to go," she whispered.

"Neither do I. But it's just for seven days."

"Schuyler Grace!" Lance spoke louder. "The ship has to take off!"

"And you have a dress fitting," Darcy added.

Sky stepped out of his embrace. "Text me when you get home so I know you arrived safely."

"Okay, just don't tell my mother, we're not allowed to text either."

"Then text Cady and she'll tell me."

"I'll do that."

"Have a safe flight."

Erik slid his hands down her arms and took her hands. "I will. Take care."

"You too."

"Seriously," Lance grumbled. "I am ready to have the guards physically drag them apart."

"Stop it," his wife hissed. "Leave them alone, this is an emotional time for them."

"It'll get real emotional if he misses his flight."

"I'm going, I'm going." Erik told his future father-in-law before turning back to Sky. "I love you, Sunny."

"I love you, too." Sky stood on her toes and pressed her lips to his. "See you at the wedding."

Darcy hugged Erik. "Have a safe trip. If you need anything, feel free to call me."

"Thanks, Aunt Darcy."

Lance shook his hand. "See you in a few days, son."

"Good bye, Uncle Lance."

Before he could get far, Sky grabbed his arm and yanked him back for one last kiss.

"I swear, I am going to get the hose!" Lance snapped.

Sky giggled as she released her fiancé. "See you around."

Erik winked at her. "Catch ya later."

Darcy wrapped her arm around her daughter's shoulders and hugged her close as they watched Erik board the ship.

"The next time I see him we're getting married," Sky whispered.

"You can still back out." Lance told her.

"Not on your life."

"Come on," Darcy steered her toward the castle. "Cady will be here soon and Hilla is waiting for us."

* * *

><p>Sky stood in front of the mirror and studied her reflection. The dress was perfect. It was white chiffon with spaghetti straps and a beaded empire waist. The skirt was several layers of cascading ruffles. The dress fell to the top of her white shoes and there was no train. She had been insistent on having no train, Sky didn't want to have to worry about the fabric dragging on the ground and she wanted to be able to move freely.<p>

"You've lost some weight," Hilla muttered around the needles she held clenched in her teeth.

"She hasn't been eating," Darcy explained to the Queen's seamstress.

The older woman nodded. "Nerves."

Sky brushed her fingertips over the tiny silver beads that decorated the empire waist. "This dress is more beautiful than I ever imagined. Thank you, Hilla so much."

The older woman smiled and took out the needles from between her teeth. "It was a pleasure, Miss. You make a beautiful bride."

The knock on the door was loud, quick, and obviously Cady.

Darcy opened the door and stepped aside to let the Princess in.

Cady stopped in mid-stride, her mouth falling open. "Oh! Oh, Sky! It's gorgeous!"

Sky twirled in front of her best friend. "I know! I love it!"

"Wait until you see what I got!" Cady set a shopping bag on the bed and pulled out its contents. "Seriously, how cute is this?"

Sky grinned when she saw the miniature tuxedo her friend held. "It's perfect!"

"It even has a red bowtie so he'll match Daddy."

"Where is Sammy?" Darcy asked.

"With my mother." Cady fingered the little sleeve of the jacket. "She has some kind of sixth sense, as soon as he's in the castle, she appears."

"Grandma radar?" Sky asked.

"Exactly."

"Your Highness, I have your dress if you'd like to try it on." Hill pointed to a zippered dress bag hanging on the door to Sky's bathroom.

"I am down two more pounds," Cady announced. "So you may need to take it in a bit more."

"Stop worrying about your weight!" Sky shouted after her friend as she disappeared into the bathroom.

A few moments later, Cady entered the bedroom and turned around so Darcy could zip up the back of her dress. "It definitely fits better."

"You look amazing," Sky told her. "You should wear red more often."

Cady stood beside her friend and they both looked in the mirror. The bridesmaid dress was a deep red halter dress with a gathered waist that led to a side cascade of fabric. "You wear enough red for the both of us."

"Holy crap, Cady, I'm getting married," Sky whispered to their reflections.

"Exciting isn't it?"

"And scary."

There was a quiet click and Sky looked up to see her mother snapping a picture of the two of them.

"You are both so beautiful," Darcy said, a tremble in her voice. "We have to capture these memories."

Afraid she was going to burst into tears, Sky decided to fall back on her sense of humor. "I'm thinking I should have a kid just for the boobs."

Cady looked down at her chest. "It's worth it. I've never filled out a dress this well before."

"Just wait until they start to sag," Darcy warned.

Cady turned to her side and studied her profile. "I think I still have a few years to enjoy them before that starts to happen."

"All right, if we're happy with how they fit, get out of the dresses before something happens," Hilla instructed.

With the dresses in their bags folded over her arm and her small sewing kit in hand, Hilla opened the door and was greeted by Allura who had just lifted her hand to knock.

"Oh, Your Highness, I'm sorry."

"Don't be, Hilla. How is everything?"

"Perfect," Sky spoke up. "My dress, Cady's dress, all perfect. Hilla is a genius."

Allura smiled. "Yes she is."

"Is everything all right?" Cady asked. "Where's Sammy?"

"He fell asleep so I took him to the nursery. Nanny's watching over him. Is that his tux?"

"Yup, he'll be the handsomest guy there."

Allura turned to Darcy. "How about your dress?"

"I have narrowed it down to two dresses. Deanna is holding them at the shop for me to decide."

"Well, I'm free. I think we should go down and take another look at them. You need to decide."

Darcy turned to her daughter. "Want to go?"

Sky checked her watch. "We have target practice in twenty minutes."

"I would think that you could get a couple of days off before your wedding," Cady grumbled.

"Keith offered," Allura said. "But she said no."

Cady turned to her friend. "Why?"

Sky shrugged. "If I didn't have something to do, I'd go insane."

"Like father, like daughter," Darcy said fondly. "We can wait until after practice."

* * *

><p>In her mind, Sky knew she was being silly. It was just three days now. Three days until she saw Erik again. But as she lay in bed, staring at the ceiling, she was irritated, anxious, and frustrated. She wanted to talk to Erik.<p>

Usually, when she felt like this, she would sneak into his room, cuddle up to him and he would know just what to say to make her feel better.

It was just a couple of days. Aunt Becca and Uncle Pidge had to wait years while Becca finished medical school. Cady and Tristan were separated for months while they waited for Tristan's time with the Garrison to end.

Sky looked at her clock. It was after one in the morning. She could send Erik a text and see if he was up. But it was against the rules. Or she could go to the kitchen and get a leftover piece of peanut butter pie.

The Castle of Lions was a different world late at night. The lights in the hallway were down low. Aside from a random guard you might pass doing their rounds, the halls were deserted. Sky knew there were two guards on duty in Castle Control and two others doing rounds. She could hear the faint _click_ of boots on the hallway but was able to avoid being seen as she slipped into the kitchen.

Sky studied the piece of pie that was left. It was technically too big for one piece, but if she cut it in half it would be too small.

"Well, I don't want Hilla to have to let my dress out," she whispered as she cut the piece in half.

The door slid open and Sky looked up to see Declan Whitaker enter.

Black's pilot appeared disheveled, his hair sticking up and dark circles under his eyes. He wore a pair of orange pajama pants and a white t-shirt and, at first, he didn't notice Sky sitting at the table.

Mumbling under his breath, he pulled open the refrigeration unit and pulled out a bottle of water. He went to close the door, but stopped and stared at the contents of the fridge.

"Looking for something?"

Declan jumped and dropped his water. "What the hell, Sky?"

"Want some pie?"

He rubbed his hand over his face before bending down to pick up the bottle. "Uh, yeah."

"What's on your mind?"

Declan shook his head as he pulled a fork out of the drawer and sat down across from her. "Too much."

"Brina?"

He didn't respond.

Declan and Brina had parted ways romantically a month before. They had been able to continue their work with the Force and, after the initial sting, had found a friendly way to work together. They claimed it had been mutual, but Sky wasn't too sure about that, it seemed to have hit Declan pretty hard and he was having trouble moving on.

"So, Uncle Pidge is going to fill in flying while I'm on my honeymoon." Sky tried desperately to break the tension.

"Yeah."

"Come on, Dec, what's wrong?"

He sighed and dragged the tines of the fork through the peanut butter filling. "She went out on a date tonight."

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh."

"Who was it?"

"Some jerk she went to school with."

"I'm sorry."

He nodded.

"It wasn't mutual, was it?" Sky asked quietly.

"It was my fault."

"What was?"

"I didn't handle becoming Black's pilot too well. I took the stress out on her and then I…I put this space between us because I couldn't handle all the new responsibilities and a new relationship." Declan spoke quietly. "She stuck with me longer that she should've. But I was a jerk. A selfish jerk."

"I'm sorry, Dec, I guess it wasn't meant to be."

"That doesn't make me feel any better."

Sky studied her pie, poking at it with her fork. "Do you…do you want her back?"

He hesitated before answering, "I want her happy."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"What makes you happy?"

"I don't know."

"Yeah you do."

"I-I just assumed she would always just be there…then she wasn't. I have no one to blame but myself and now…" He trailed off.

"Have you spoken to her about this?"

He shook his head. "She's moved on."

"If it's meant to be, it will be."

"I'm not in the mood for clichés, Sky."

"It's not a cliché, Declan. Erik and I broke up and I thought we were through. But we're meant to be together and we made it work. If you and Brina are meant to be together, you will be."

He looked up at her, meeting her eyes for the first time. "Yeah, thanks."

"Seriously, Dec, if there is anything I can do, let me know."

"I will. So, what has you up eating peanut butter pie in the middle of the night?"

"I couldn't sleep."

"Worried about the wedding?"

"Not worried. I just…it's silly."

"What?"

Sky felt heat rise to her face. "I just miss Erik."

"It's only been a few days."

"I know."

They ate in silence for a few minutes before Declan chuckled.

"What?" Sky asked.

"You're being a brat."

"Excuse me?"

"Okay, maybe brat is the wrong word. But you know what it is, right?"

"Declan, I honestly have no idea what you're talking about."

He sat back and smirked at her. "For as long as I've known you, whenever someone says you can't do something, you feel you have to prove yourself and rebel. You're not allowed to talk to Erik, so you only want to talk to him more. "

"No, that's not true."

"I'm sure you miss him, but it's made worse by the fact you're _forbidden_ to talk to him."

Sky was about to disagree again, but if she was being honest, she knew he was right. "It's weird, you know, not being able to talk to my fiancé."

"I think Gid is going to propose."

"We all knew that was coming, we just didn't know when."

"He was waiting for Lynnai to finish school."

"You okay with that?"

"Of course. Lynnai's awesome and, well, they're made for each other."

"It just sucks to see all these happy couples when…" Sky let her unfinished thought hang in the air.

"Yeah."

Sky felt her heart break for this young man who was not only a close friend and teammate, but a brother. For the thousandth time that night, she longed to talk to Erik. He would know what to say, he would know how to make Declan feel better.

"We have early practice," Declan announced, getting to his feet and carrying the now empty pie plate to the sink.

"Good night, Dec."

"Good night, Sky."

"Declan?"

He stopped at the door and looked over his shoulder at her. "What?"

"You are such a great guy. Whether it's with Brina or with some girl you haven't met yet, you will find the happiness you deserve."

A small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. He nodded slightly and left her alone.

* * *

><p>The following day, Sky had practice and workouts. Anything to keep busy. Late in the afternoon, she had a phone call with Romelle to go over the details one last time before Sky arrived on Pollux.<p>

As Romelle went over the reception menu and flower arrangements, Sky leaned back in Keith's desk chair and spun her engagement ring around her finger. Darcy sat beside her in another chair, listening intently to what her friend was telling her.

"Sky?"

She lifted her eyes to the screen of the video phone. "Yes, Ma'am?"

Romelle smiled, she knew Sky was feeling restless, just as Erik was. "Did you have any questions for me?"

"How's Erik?"

"I expected that one. He's just fine. He's out with his father. I think we've done everything you and Erik wanted."

"Thank you."

"Well, if there isn't anything else. I'll see you guys the day after tomorrow."

Darcy glanced at her daughter. "I think we're good, Romelle."

"Okay, good night."

"Good night."

"Tell Erik I said hi," Sky said.

"Of course. Good night, Sky."

"Good night, Aunt Romelle."

After the call ended, Darcy turned to her daughter. "It sounds like we're about ready."

"Yeah."

"What's on your mind, honey?"

"Nothing."

"I know that's not true."

Sky sighed. "I don't want to sound selfish and ungrateful…"

"But?"

"But, I just wish it didn't have to be this big. I just want to marry Erik and now it's this big ceremony and reception."

Darcy nodded. "I know, sweetie, but you've been around royalty all your life. You know being involved with royalty is never as easy as we'd like. It is just one day, enjoy the attention, and then you can come back here and fly Red again."

"Do you think I'm being a brat?"

"No. You have a lot going on right now and you can't even talk to your best friend. That would weigh heavily on anyone."

"Thanks for understanding, Mom. At first I thought this whole keeping us separated thing was romantic, now I hate it."

"It's just one little thing to keep your future mother-in-law happy. She has been trying to bring back the traditions of Pollux for years."

"I know. She has done so much, I couldn't thank her enough."

"I just don't like the idea of not having a real rehearsal," Darcy said. "I'm worried about the kids knowing when to walk and where to go."

"We've gone over all that with Tori and Nicky. I'm not worried about it. They're good kids and if they do something wrong, it'll make the ceremony more memorable."

Darcy grinned at her daughter. "You have such a great attitude about this wedding."

"I just want to marry Erik, nothing else matters."

"I remember feeling that way about my wedding. Allura couldn't understand why I didn't want a huge, elaborate wedding like she had. All I needed was Lance and a ring and I was happy."

"Do you think Erik and I will have as happy a marriage as you and Dad?"

"Sweetheart, your marriage will be different from ours because you're different people. But you are so right for each other, so much in love, it will be strong and happy."

"Thanks, Mom, that means a lot to me."

Darcy rubbed a finger under her eye and cleared her throat. "Your father and I are very proud of you, Sky, and we're so excited for you and Erik."

Sky grabbed the tissues off the bookshelf and handed them to her mother. "You're crying again."

"No I'm not," Darcy said as she dabbed her eye with the tissue. "I must have gotten some dust in my eye."

Sky smiled and stood to hug her mother. "You've been getting a lot of dust in your eye lately."

"My baby is getting in married, I'm allowed to get sentimental."

"Why don't we go home, crack open a bottle of wine and be sentimental together?"

Darcy smiled. "That sounds like a good idea. Your father won't be home for a couple more hours, we'll do a little female bonding."

"Sounds good." Sky linked her arm with her mother's and steered her out of the room. "You can keep me from wondering what Erik's up to."

* * *

><p>This separation wasn't any easier for Erik than it was for Sky.<p>

While Sky had her work with the Force to keep her busy, Erik had way too much free time. He spent time with his family and catching up with friends he hadn't seen in ages, helping out his father with the Polluxian military whenever he could, or just wandering around his house or the castle where his Uncle Bandor and Aunt Lauria lived with their three children.

He also found himself tossing and turning at night, missing the way Sky would curl up beside him in bed. He missed just sitting with her in the rec room and watching TV or taking Figment for a walk around the castle grounds. Just knowing she was nearby.

Erik had emailed Tristan a couple of time, inquiring after Sky. But his friend had just responded with no news of his fiancée, saying it would break the rules.

More than once, Erik regretted agreeing to this separation, but it meant so much to his mother. She had been such a huge help in this long distance planning when he and Sky had been on Arus. As the days crept by at a snail's pace, he realized his mother had been right, this was heightening the anticipation and he couldn't wait to see Sky.

"Quit moping."

Erik looked up to see his friend, Hobbe Lockwood. Hobbe was the son of Rankin and Paget, two of his parents' closest friends and they had grown up together. Hobbe had been there when Erik had drunkenly gotten his backside tattooed with Sky's name and was going to be standing as his best man during the wedding ceremony.

"I'm not moping."

Hobbe sat beside Erik on the couch. The televiewer was on, but it was obvious he wasn't watching. "It looks like moping."

"Leave me alone."

"It's only two more days."

"But it's been a long five days."

Hobbe sat back and put his feet up on the coffee table. "Want to hit the town tonight?"

"Nah."

"Come on, man, you only have two more days as a single man, let's make the most of them."

"I am."

"You could be my wingman."

Erik glanced at his friend. Hobbe was a handsome combination of his parents, fair complexion with a faint tint of green. His hair was coal black and his eyes dark purple, he was tall and kept himself in shape with regular workouts. He was never at a need for female companionship.

"What happened to Gwinny?" Erik asked.

"She was a pretty companion, but not someone I wanted to stay with for long."

"Not too bright?"

"She was a moron. At least she had nice t-"

"I get it," Erik interrupted. "I'm really not in the mood to go out."

"Beer and a movie then?"

"Sure."

Hobbe shook his head. "It's like you're already an old married man."

Erik laughed. "Buddy, I've been as good as an old married man for the last couple of years, we're just making it official."


	3. Chapter 3

Sky spent the night tossing and turning. She had to be up at 6 am to prepare for the flight to Pollux, they were due to arrive mid afternoon. After that, Sky had no idea what was going to happen. Unlike Cady's wedding, there was going to be no big rehearsal dinner since she and Erik couldn't see each other. She knew something was being planned for her and the guys were doing something with Erik, but she couldn't figure out what.

That was the most surprising thing to Sky. Cady was known for not being able to keep her mouth shut and the fact that she hadn't spilled one clue was driving Sky crazy.

Around 5 am, Sky gave up pretending she could sleep. She got up, wandered down to the kitchen and turned on the coffee maker. Unable to keep still, she took out eggs, cheese and ham. Since joining the Force, all of her meals had been prepared by Nanny but when she had lived at home with her parents, Sky had enjoyed cooking. It had started when she was little and wanted to help her mother in the kitchen. Her father was a whiz at the grill, but he couldn't boil water and had no interest in learning how. So, Darcy and Sky had bonded often in the kitchen.

Sky was halfway through her omelet and on her second cup of coffee when Nanny walked in.

"Ach, Schuyler, what are you doing up?" The older woman asked.

"I couldn't sleep."

"Of course, you're excited, aren't you?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"I can't believe my babies are getting married! I thought I felt old when the Queen married, but then the Princess and now you…" Nanny trailed off, her voice full of nostalgia.

"You're not old, Nanny."

She chuckled. "You have your father's golden tongue. I feel my age now."

"Nanny?"

"Hm?"

"How come you never married?"

Nanny pulled out the chair across from Sky and sat down. "I guess because I never found my Erik."

Sky smiled. "Aunt Allura said that her mother said you were in love once."

"I was. A long, long time ago. We were going to marry, but he was killed early in the Doom Wars."

"I'm sorry."

Nanny smiled. "It doesn't hurt any more. I'm left with wonderful memories of a wonderful man."

"You never found anyone else?"

"There wasn't anyone else. The Princess was born and I helped Queen Arianna care for her. Then King Alfor and the Queen died and my life became about caring for Princess Allura. Then the wars got worse, the Voltron Force came. Life just went by without me noticing. I was too busy with all the children and running the castle household."

"Are you happy?"

Nanny thought a moment. "Yes, I am. I have loved and I have been loved. I didn't give birth to any of the children I raised, but I loved them just the same."

"You're a remarkable woman, Nanny."

"So are you, Schyuler."

The door slid open and Allura entered. "Good morning, Nanny. Oh, Sky! Good morning, you're up bright and early. Too excited to sleep?"

"Yeah."

"Are you all packed and ready to go?"

"I've been packed for a week."

Allura laughed. "It's almost here, sweetheart."

The door opened again and Keith walked in. "I smell coffee."

Nanny stood. "I better get started on breakfast before the children are all up."

* * *

><p>Sky sat in the transport ship clutching the armrests and tapping her foot. It was five minutes after ten and they were supposed to have taken off at ten.<p>

The ship was crowded with her friends and family while they waited for Keith who was still in Castle Control going over last minute instructions with the guards. They had been talking for weeks how to handle leaving the planet. Arus certainly wasn't going to be unguarded. The Air Brigade and castle guards were well prepared, the Garrison was going to do scouting flights and there was no known threat. But Keith couldn't fully relax when he was off his planet.

Cady fell into the seat next to her friend. "You can't blame me this time for being late."

"Where is he?"

"In Castle Control being anal."

"Cadence!" Allura snapped from across the aisle.

"Oh, you know I'm right, Mom."

"No, I don't and please watch what you say in front of the children."

"It's all right, Mom, we all know Dad's anal!" Tess replied from wherever she was sitting on the ship.

Lance and Hunk burst out laughing.

Keith entered the ship and pulled the door shut behind him. "Sorry, gang, but we're ready to go now."

"Last chance, Shorty," Lance told his daughter. "You can still back out."

"It's not going to happen, Dad."

"You can move back in with your mother and me."

"No she can't," Darcy spoke up.

"Accept it, Dad, I'm getting married."

"Lance has been dreading this since the day Sven brought a 2 year old Erik to meet his six month old daughter." Pidge said.

"That punk always had his eye on my kid," Lance grumbled.

Sky rolled her eyes. "You knew this was coming and there is no way to stop it."

As soon as the ship was in the air, Tristan came over to sit on the other side of Cady, hoping she could soothe their crying son.

"I was afraid his first flight would be hard," Cady murmured, gathering Sammy in her arms. "I'm sure his little ears are plugged."

"Shut that kid up so we can start the movie we brought!" Declan called out.

"Keep it up, Dec, and you'll be holding your nephew for the entire six hour flight!" Tristan shouted back.

"And changing his diaper!" Cady added.

It was times like this that Sky truly loved and appreciated her extended family. If anyone could get her mind off her nerves and impatience, it was the crowd of people around her now.

* * *

><p>It was late afternoon when their ship touched down on the landing zone beside the Polluxian palace. By that time, they had watched two movies, the younger children were restless, and the adults were nearly out of patience. Six hours is a long time for twenty six people, ten of whom are under the age of 16, to be on a transport ship.<p>

"I wonder where Erik is?" Sky asked as the ship touched down.

"Aunt Romelle probably has him in lockdown in the dungeon," Cady whispered back.

Romelle, Sven, their daughter Delora, as well as King Bandor, his wife, Lauria, and their three children met them as they disembarked.

As greetings and hugs were exchanged, Sky made her way over to Erik's sister. "Hey, Lora, where's Erik?"

"You're not allowed to see him."

"I know, I was just wondering."

"He's staying at Hobbe's house tonight."

"Come along now, let's get everyone settled in." Romelle announced. "There will be some doubling and tripling up in rooms, but we have it all figured out."

Lance and Darcy were shown to their room, next to the room Keith and Allura would be staying with their youngest son, Nicky. Next door to them was the room for Nanny and next to her was the room Declan, Gideon, Casey, Hunk's oldest son, and Luke, Pidge's oldest, would be staying in. Hunk and Patton and their two younger children, Mykel and Natalia, were bunking across the hall and next to them, Pidge, Becca, their daughter, Tori, and their toddler, Ben, were sleeping. Next door to them was the room Brina and Lynnai were sharing and finally, Cady, Tristan and Sammy were in the last room. Charlotte and Tess were going to stay with their cousin, Delora, and Sky had her own room in the wing with the royal family.

"It's going to be cozy," Romelle said apologetically.

"We'll make it work," Allura assured her. "It's worth it for Sky and Erik."

Sky took her bag to the small, elaborately decorated room she would be sleeping in that night. It was only for one night. Then tomorrow, after the reception, she and Erik would leave on their honeymoon. The luggage she had packed for that was already taken and placed in the ship they would be leaving in.

With her hands on her hips, she looked around the room and was thankful for a few minutes of quiet. She nearly groaned when there was a knock on the door.

"Yeah?"

"It's me."

Sky opened the door and let Cady into the room. "What's up?"

"Too many people crammed into that hallway, I needed a break."

"Tristan on daddy duty?"

"I just fed Sammy, he has a full belly and he's on solid ground again. He passed out."

"He's not cut out to be a pilot, is he?"

Cady smiled and gracefully lowered herself on the edge of the four poster bed. "Nah, my little boy isn't going to be a soldier."

"And what's wrong with being a soldier?" Sky asked as she sprawled across the bed beside her friend.

"Nothing. It's just not for my little angel."

"Going the chain him to the castle?"

"That's the plan."

"Cady?"

"What?"

Sky took a deep breath and sat up. "I'm afraid my inviting Brina has made this too hard for Declan."

"She's your friend and teammate."

"I know, originally she was coming with Dec, but since they broke up…well, I couldn't uninvite her and I didn't want to."

"This is their problem, Sky, not yours. Don't let it get to you now, you have enough on your mind."

"Dec is still in love with her."

Cady sighed. "I know. I don't think it was a mutual breakup, but I also think that Dec has enough on his plate right now that he doesn't have the time to concentrate on a relationship."

"Erik and I made it work when he was leading the Force."

"You guys are different and your relationship was different. You knew each other, you were friends, and you were comfortable with each other. It's different when you're starting completely from scratch."

"Yeah. I just feel bad for him. For both of them. I know this is hitting Brina hard too."

"This isn't the first time he's had a girl break his heart."

"But it was different this time."

Cady rubbed her forehead with her hand. "I know. It's hard watching him. You can't help but notice how different he's been. He's been so down."

"This is what we were warned about, getting involved with people we work with."

"Do you think this has been affecting their work?"

Sky shook her head. "They've both been so professional. But how much longer can they keep it up?"

Their conversation was interrupted by a quiet knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Sky asked.

There was no response but the sound of rustling paper as something was slipped under the door.

Sky went over and opened the door. There were several maids and guards going about their business. Shutting the door, she picked up the paper that had her name scrawled on it in very familiar handwriting.

_Hi Sunny,_

_I heard you arrived safely. I can't wait to see you tomorrow, I haven't been able to think of anything else but you this past week. I've missed you so much. Have fun tonight, I'll see you tomorrow._

_Love you,_

_Erik_

"What is it?" Cady asked.

"It's none of your business," Sky replied, folding the paper and slipping it into the back pocket of her jeans.

"A love note?"

A pleasant heat flooded Sky's cheeks. "Maybe."

"Is that allowed?"

"I don't know, but he's the one who broke the rules, not me."

"I'm proud of you, Sky, I didn't think you'd make it."

"I almost didn't. I think I could have handled the separation better if I could have called him or texted him or even emailed him. But being completely cut-off was just too much. I miss him."

Cady stood and stretched. "I don't think I could've have stood it, not being able to talk to Tristan. I would've broken the rules."

"I know you would have."

"Come on, I want to check on my little peanut and you know they're going to be looking for us soon."

"Cady, you're my best friend."

"I know."

"You're the sister I never had and always wanted."

Cady grinned, knowing what was coming. "I'm not going to tell you what the plans are for tonight."

"I'm glad I'm an only child."

* * *

><p>Erik sat in Hobbe's car, waiting for his friend to return. It had taken a lot of convincing to get Hobbe to sneak into the castle and slip the note under Sky's door.<p>

If his mother knew he was anywhere near the castle, she would freak out. But it was driving Erik nuts to know that after a week of being on separate planets they were now just a few yards apart. He was supposed to be waiting at Hobbe's house until it was time for them to meet with the other guys.

"There." Hobbe slid into the driver's seat and slammed his door shut. "I feel like I'm in third grade, passing notes for you, but it's done."

"I appreciate it, man. Did you run into my mother?"

"No. That place is so crazy busy I don't think anyone noticed me at all."

"Good. What're we doing now?"

"Now we go to your parents' house and meet with the rest of the guys."

Erik was really excited about seeing his friends. He knew that just seeing them would help ease the homesickness he was feeling for Sky and Arus.

The house was empty when they arrived.

Hobbe checked his watch. "They should be here any minute."

Before Erik could respond, there was the sound of a car horn honking outside. He went to the front door and saw two castle cars pulling into the driveway.

"Is this where the party is?" Gideon asked as he jumped out of the backseat of one of the cars.

"I see Erik, but where are the strippers?" Declan asked as he climbed out behind his brother.

Erik grinned and stood on the front porch as he greeted the twins, Tristan, Lance, Keith, Hunk, Pidge and his father.

"I'm so glad to see you guys," Erik told Tristan as he greeted him with a backslapping hug.

"It's been a long week, huh?"

"You have no idea."

Tristan stepped back and held out the bottle in his hand. "Here, to start the night."

Erik read the label. "Awesome, this might help me get through this night."

Tristan had introduced the guys to some of the better known spirits from Terra and Jameson Irish Whiskey had quickly become a favorite among them.

"I hope you plan on sharing," Declan muttered as he clapped Erik on the shoulder.

* * *

><p>Just after six, Romelle knocked on the door to Cady and Tristan's room where Cady, Sky, Darcy, Allura, Becca, Patton, Brina, and Lynnai had gathered to talk and pass the baby around.<p>

Using some code Sky hadn't noticed, their large group had known to split into guys and girls and children. She later learned all the guys had gone down to Sven and Romelle's house that stood just on the edge of the castle's land. The younger children were all going to spend the night with Bandor and Lauria's children and have a little party of their own in the castle, overseen by Nanny.

"Are you ladies ready for dinner?" Romelle asked as she opened the door.

"Yes!" Becca jumped to her feet. "I am starving."

"Cady, we can take Sammy down to stay with Lauria," Romelle told her.

Cady looked down at the baby currently being cuddled by his grandmother. "Maybe later, Aunt Romelle, I'm not quite ready to hand him over."

"Okay then, ladies, we'll be meeting in the main dining hall at 6:30."

"Do we have to dress for dinner?" Sky asked.

Darcy shook her head, "No, sweetie, you're fine."

"Is there anything I need to bring?"

"Someone is fishing for details about what we have planned," Cady said as she took her son and settled him into a bouncy seat.

"She can fish all she wants, she's not getting any." Lynnai said.

Sky shook her head. "I've given up trying to figure out what's going on, I'm just going with the flow."

"Here." Cady held the handle of Sammy's bouncy seat to Sky. "Take your godson so I can use the bathroom."

Twenty minutes later, the woman all made their way to the main dining hall. Name cards placed around the table showed them where they were to sit. Sky sat at the head of the table with Cady to her right and Darcy on her left.

Romelle was at the opposite end of the table and stood as the others all took their seats. "Welcome, ladies, to Schuyler's last night as a single woman. We're beginning with a meal designed specifically for her. "

Sky picked up the printed card that was sitting in the middle of the china plate in front of her. It was thick card stock and printed with that evening menu, everything she loved. Grilled cheeseburgers, grilled mixed vegetables, baked potatoes, and chocolate peanut butter cake.

"Obviously, she's her father's daughter," Darcy said.

"It's like every summer cookout we ever had at your house," Cady added.

Romelle laughed. "You should have seen the look on Gerhald's face when I told him this was the meal we wanted. He had some elaborate, fancy 8-course meal planned, then I requested cheeseburgers."

Cady sighed dramatically. "These uncouth peasants just don't know what's good."

"Says the woman whose favorite foods are chicken fingers, mac and cheese, and cheesecake," Sky shot back.

"Cady, it's Sky's night, you're not allowed to pick on her." Allura said as a plate was set in front of her.

"The day after tomorrow, I go back to picking on you," Cady told her best friend.

"I'd be worried if you didn't," Sky shot back.

After a meal of picnic quality delicacies, the women adjourned to the front parlor. Lauria brought out two bottles of wine from a local winery and glasses were passed around.

Sky settled comfortably in a large, ornate chair in front of a pile of presents. "Is there some order to this or can I just rip into them?"

Lauria handed her a glass of wine. "There is no hurry and no order."

"Just do it one at a time so we can keep track of who gave you what," Darcy said.

"Here." Cady grabbed a large gift bag and shoved it toward her friend. "Open this first, it's the best one."

Pulling a handful of tissue paper out and tossing it aside, Sky found a flat box. Inside was a silk lavender peignoir set. The gown was ankle length with lace straps and lace along the hand beaded bodice. The robe was just as long with lace around the sleeves.

"It's gorgeous," Sky whispered.

"The lace is handmade and the beading was all done by hand," Cady explained.

"Pass it around so we can all see it while you open your next present," Darcy instructed.

The next box was from Romelle. It was a silver engraved frame with two openings. On the left was a 5x7 photo of Erik and Sky about 10 years earlier, when they were 12 and 13, just discovering the opposite sex and noticing each other as something other than friends. The opening on the right was empty but had the next day's date engraved beneath it.

"That's for your wedding photo," Romelle explained.

Sky nodded, feeling a lump in her through as she studied their younger selves. It was really happening, she was marrying Erik.

"Sky," Cady whispered.

Passing the frame to Lynnai, Sky cleared her throat. "Just feeling a bit emotional. What's next?"

From her mother, Sky had received a book called _The Story of Us_. It was something Darcy had received at her own bridal shower, it was full of questions you answered and when you were done, the book told the story of how you met, how you came together, and what your lives together were like. It was something she had always wanted.

Lynnai had given her a t-shirt that with _Mrs. Johansson_ printed across the chest, Brina had given her an embroidered white baby doll nightgown, Becca gave her fondue set, Allura gave her a large wicker picnic basket filled with everything needed for romantic picnics, Lauria gave her a set of etched wine glasses and Patton gave her monogrammed towels. Even though she was taking care of the children, Nanny had sent along a gift of a hand knit afghan.

"This is so wonderful," Sky sighed. "Thank you so much, for everything."

Allura yawned. "It has been a long day and I am exhausted."

"Me too. We have a lot going on tomorrow, maybe we should turn in," Darcy added.

"Seriously?" Sky asked. "It's like 8:30."

Becca stood and stretched. "Yes, well, I'm sure you youngsters can find something to do."

Cady stood. "Okay, Sky, go put on something nice and brush your hair. We're going out."

"What?"

"You heard me. You have twenty minutes."

"I didn't bring anything else to wear, it's all packed for the honeymoon."

Cady put her hands on her hips. "Do you think I would let you come unprepared? Go check your bags."

Back in her room, Sky opened her duffle bag and tried to figure out when Cady had found the time to pack a skirt, shoes and shirt in there without her noticing it. Ignoring the skirt and keeping her jeans on, Sky changed into the red blouse, put on the trinity knot necklace Erik had given her, and the black boots she had worn earlier. She was brushing her hair back when there was a knock on her door.

"Come in!"

"You ready to go?" Cady asked as she entered with Lynnai and Brina.

"I guess. Where are we going?"

"Somewhere fun. Put this on."

Sky turned and saw her friend holding out a satin sash with the words _Bride-To-Be _printed on it. "No."

"Come on, Sky, put it on and people will give you free stuff and let you in places without having to pay the cover charge," Brina said.

"No, I'd feel like an idiot."

"Schyuler Grace, put it on and smile or we'll leave you here." Cady demanded.

"Cady."

"Sky."

"I really don't want to."

"I really want you to."

"It's stupid."

"It's fun. Be a good girl and wear it for a few hours and then we'll come back and you can burn it before you open your other presents."

"There's more presents?"

"Only if you wear the sash."

"Then I can burn it?"

"Come on, Sky, be a sport."

"Only if Lynnai promises she'll wear one just like it when her time comes."

"Of course, I'm not a killjoy," Lynnai said.

"Neither am I."

"Prove it." Cady held the sash out to her.

Sighing, Sky took the sash and slipped it on, feeling like a fool.

"Yay!" Cady clapped her hands. "Let's go!"

"Where?" Sky asked.

"You'll see when we get there," Brina said.


	4. Chapter 4

Loud music and a good sized crowd greeted the four women as they entered Rosalie's, one of the three bars on the main street of Pollux's capitol city of Darias.

Brina had been right, when the bouncer saw the sash Sky wore, he waved her through without paying the cover charge.

They found four stools on the far end of the bar and grabbed them. Cady, who hadn't gone out since Sammy was born, was getting into the mood. Dancing on her stool and waving to the bartender.

"Isn't this great!" She shouted over the live band playing.

"We should do this more often!" Lynnai called back.

"Yay! Tristan can watch the baby and we can do a girl's night out at least once a month!"

"We'll have to talk to your father and get him to get Sky and I off the same night." Brina said.

Cady waved her off. "Don't you worry, I can handle my father."

"Hello ladies!" The bartender made his way over and set coasters in front of them. "What can I get you?"

"Sky, what do you want?" Cady asked her.

"Whatever beer's on tap."

The bartender saw her sash and grinned. "You're getting married?"

"Yup, tomorrow."

"To Prince Erik Johansson." Cady added.

The bartender's thick eyebrows rose. "That's right, his wedding is tomorrow! Congratulations! So, that makes you the Voltron pilot?"

Sky nodded.

"Okay, ladies, the first round is on the house and it's going to be a bottle of champagne." He reached into a small fridge under the counter and pulled out a bottle.

"Wow! Thank you!" Sky was genuinely touched.

The bartender winked at her. "You marry our Prince, you become one of us! What's your name, sweetheart?"

"Sky."

He popped the cork. "Congratulations, Sky! Here's wishing you and Prince Erik a lifetime of happiness!"

Cady stopped him after he poured a tiny sip of champagne in her glass. "I can only toast my friend once, then I have to switch to soda."

"Ah, the designated driver! Good for you!" The bartender's face registered the recognition. "And you're the Prince's cousin, Princess Cady of Arus."

"Yes, I am!"

"You ladies enjoy this bubbly, I'll get you your soda and you let me know if you need anything!"

As soon as he was out of earshot, Brina leaned across Lynnai. "See! I told you that sash would work magic for you! No cover charge and free champagne!"

"I think if we make Ladies Night Out a monthly thing, one of us should always being wearing this!" Sky shouted back.

Cady held her glass with the drop of champagne up and cleared her throat. "To Sky! The best friend anyone could ever have! You and Erik are made for each other and I know you'll have a lifetime of happiness together!"

"Hear hear!" Lynnai added.

"Congrats Sky!" Brina said as they all clinked their glasses together.

"Oh! That is good!" Sky said, sipping the champagne. "Thanks guys!"

Without them noticing, a guy slid onto the stool next to Cady.

"Hey there!" He said, leaning towards her.

She turned. "Oh. Hello!"

"Can I buy you a drink, beautiful?"

Cady grinned at him. "Oh, no thank you. I'm still breastfeeding and I don't really want to pass any alcohol on to my son."

Sky giggled when she saw the look on the man's face as he sat straight up. But before he could leave, Cady pulled her cell phone of her pocket and ran her finger over the face to light it up and show the picture of Tristan holding Sammy that was her phone wallpaper.

"See!" She held it up in front of him. "That's my husband and my son." She slid her finger over the screen and brought up a close-up of the baby. "I think Sammy looks more like me, don't you? He has my nose. He's just adorable, isn't he?"

The man's face drained of all color as he looked at the picture.

Sky was laughing so hard, she could hardly talk as she laid her hand on Cady's arm. "Come on, Cady, he got the point. Let him go."

"Oh, Cady! That was great!" Lynnai giggled.

"Ladies!" The bartender appeared in front of them again. "A table has opened up in the back corner, it's big enough and comfortable if you'd like it."

"Oh, yes!" Cady hopped off her stool. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome, Your Highness. It's just back there, Maranda, one of our waitresses, is holding it for you."

"Thank you!" Sky said as she stood, holding her glass.

"You're welcome. And congratulations!"

The girls slid into a round corner booth. It was on the side of the bar opposite from where the band was playing and it had high sides that buffered some of the noise and hid them from uninvited male company.

"This is wonderful!" Cady said. "And it's because of the sash you didn't want to wear!"

Sky finished off her first glass of champagne and held out the glass for Lynnai to top off. "Okay, I was wrong about the sash."

The waitress, Maranda, reappeared with a bowl of chips and salsa. "Here you go, ladies. Kalfor," she nodded her head toward the bartender. "Told me to take care of you guys, so if you need anything, just let me know."

"Mmmm," Sky moaned as she tasted the warm chips and homemade salsa. "I am never taking this sash off again!"

Something caught Lynnai's eye and she followed a dark head through the crowd.

"What is it?" Brina whispered.

"I think I see Declan."

"What? Where?"

"Over there! And Tristan! Oh no! The guys are here!"

Sky looked around. "Where? Erik's here?"

Lynnai and Cady both put their hands on Sky's head and shoved her down in the booth.

* * *

><p>Rosalie's was the second bar that Hobbe took the guys to. Keith, Hunk, Lance, Pidge, and Sven had hung out with them for about an hour and a beer before leaving the young men to themselves. It was nearly ten and Erik was feeling really good. They all were.<p>

Tristan and Declan leaned back against the bar as they waited for the bartender to take their order. Declan's eyes scanned the crowd. The music was loud and not bad. After a shot of Jameson and three beers, he was feeling no pain.

His eye landed on a beautiful redhead moving towards him and for a brief second he let himself think of Brina and the sharp pain that reminded him of what he lost.

"Is that…is that Brina?" Tristan asked him.

Declan stood up straight and stared into her beautiful green eyes as she crossed the bar towards them.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I was just wondering the same thing."

"Cady said this is the bar Hobbe told us about, that you guys wouldn't come here!"

"Cady's an idiot."

Tristan smacked him upside the head.

"Ow! Hey, she was my sister before she was your wife." Declan rubbed the back of his head.

Hobbe stepped up beside them, with Erik and Gideon behind him, and greeted Brina. "Hey there, Gorgeous."

Declan glared at him, but stopped when Tristan gripped his arm.

"Apparently there was a mix up," Tristan said. "The girls are here."

"Sky's here?" Erik looked around.

"Get him out of here!" Brina hissed.

Gideon and Hobbe both grabbed an arm. "We'll meet you guys outside." He winked at Brina. "Save a dance for me tomorrow."

Declan took a step toward him, but stopped when Tristan tightened his grip on his arm and whispered, "Keep it together, man." He turned to Brina. "You girls having a good time?"

Brina nodded, feeling a little uneasy. "Yeah, we are. The bartender's been taking care of us, I guess this royal wedding is really popular around here."

Tristan released Declan's arm and gave him a shove toward the door. "Tell the guys I'll be out in a second."

Declan hesitated, but nodded and headed for the door.

"What're you guys drinking?" Tristan asked.

"Champagne."

His eyebrows rose in surprise. "Really?"

"It was on the house."

"Erik only got a free beer."

"Sky's wearing a _Bride-To-Be_ sash and it gets her free stuff."

Tristan laughed. "Sky's wearing a sash?"

"Yup."

"I gotta see this." Tristan waved the bartender over and asked for another bottle of champagne.

"How…how's Erik doing?" Brina asked.

"Erik? He's great."

"Good."

Tristan wrapped his arm around her shoulders and hugged her to him. She didn't have to ask for him to know what she really wanted to know. "He's doing okay too."

"I know."

"Are you?"

Brina shrugged.

The bartender handed him the bottle and Tristan followed Brina back to the table.

"All clear," Brina announced as she slid into the booth.

Lynnai and Cady let Sky sit up.

"You really are wearing a sash!" Tristan laughed.

Sky stuck her tongue out at him.

"Congratulations, Sky." He set the bottle on the table.

"Oh, Tristan, you're awesome!"

"And sexy," Cady added tilting her face up to him.

He leaned down and gave her a quick kiss. "Have fun and be good. The guys are waiting for me and the strippers cost more after ten."

Sky stood and leaned across the table. "Tristan!"

"What?"

She grabbed his face and pressed her lips to his. "Give that to Erik for me."

"Uh, no."

Cady grabbed Sky's arm and pulled her back down on the bench. "You only get to do that once, Sky."

"How much has she had?" Tristan asked.

"Two glasses."

He laughed. "Lightweight. Be careful girls, see you later!"

Brina took the bottle and popped the cork. "I need another drink."

A little alcohol gave Sky the nerve to say to her friend what no one else would. "Why don't you just get back together with Declan?"

"Sky," Cady warned.

Brina sighed. "It was just…it didn't work out."

"Do you love him?"

"Schuyler!" Cady snapped.

"Sky, this is your night, it's not about me." Brina deflected.

"I know, I just want to try and help you."

Brina flashed her friend a weak smile. "I know, Sky, and I love you for it, but shut up."

"You know what we need?" Sky asked as she sipped her third glass of champagne. "Something chocolate!" She waved Maranada over.

"What can I get you ladies?"

"Do you guys serve anything chocolate?"

"Chocolate? To drink or eat?"

"Oh…both."

"To drink, Kalfor makes a fantastic chocolate martini and to eat, we have a brownie hot fudge sundae made with a homemade brownie."

"Perfect! We'll take three chocolate martinis and two sundaes with four spoons!"

Cady turned to her friend. "I guess you're appetite's back."

"I think the alcohol's bringing it back."

"So, Lynnai, when are you going to let my brother make you an honest woman?" Cady asked.

"As soon as he finds a diamond big enough."

"Really?"

Lynnai laughed. "No, not really. We've talked about it, but we're not really in a hurry right now."

"You've been together _forever_!"

"Just six years."

Cady took a sip of her soda and thought about it for a moment. "Maybe you should propose to him."

"Nah, I want to see Gideon get down on one knee."

"It's weird to think of my little brother doing something romantic like that."

"Your brother is very romantic," Lynnai assured her before taking a sip of champagne and muttering, "And he isn't that little."

"Oh, gross!" Cady screeched as the other laughed.

"Sky," Lynnai turned her attention to the bride-to-be. "Tell me about the honeymoon."

"Oh, I am so excited!" Sky exclaimed as the martinis and sundaes were delivered. "We're going to this resort on the other side of Pollux. It's this big, luxurious hotel along the beach, there are all kinds of things to do like hiking and canoeing and zip lining. We're going to have a blast!"

Cady snorted. "Yeah, right, like you two are ever going to leave the room."

"I know. I figure we'll go back on our first anniversary and try out all the non-bedroom activities.

* * *

><p>"I'm not sure what the mix-up was," Hobbe told Tristan as they walked past restaurants and shops to the club at the end of the street. "I probably meant to tell them <em>not<em> to go to Rosalie's. Sorry about that."

Tristan shrugged, "No problem. We caught each other before Erik and Sky saw each other." He lowered his voice. "Hobbe?"

"Yeah?"

Tristan slowed his steps to put more distance between them and the twins and Erik. "Dude, Brina, the redhead back there, she and Declan dated for a while and just recently broke up. Do me a favor and don't hit on her in front of Dec."

"Oh, yeah, I didn't realize that. Sorry. If I can ask, what went wrong? If I had a woman like that, I would do everything in my power to keep her."

"It's a long, complicated story and not for tonight."

"Gotcha. Come on, let's see if we can get Erik some last chance action before tomorrow." Hobbe said as they followed the others into the club.

As with the other bar they had been in, Erik was recognized right away. The local media had been doing daily updates about the wedding planning and what Erik was doing while he was at home. For the past week the coverage had been annoying him, tonight, it was getting him free drinks, so it wasn't bothering him so much.

Within minutes, the guys were surrounded at the bar with well wishers wanting to buy him a drink.

Tristan, going on the small amount of sleep that all new parents dealt with, had volunteered to be the designated sober. After a shot of Jameson and a beer, he switched to soda and kept an eye on the others. He remembered what it had been like for Erik after his break up with Sky, how Erik had easily slid into a dependence on alcohol. Since then, he had gotten help and knew how to handle liquor the few times he drank, but Tristan was still weary.

What worried him even more was Declan. The twins had only recently come of age to legally drink and Declan was still enjoying the newness of it all. Tristan knew Keith had taken the twins aside after their birthday and lectured them on behavior and their responsibility to the Force and the royal family to not make drunken idiots of themselves, and they had both listened. But the breakup with Brina had been hard and Tristan was worried his brother-in-law might turn to beer like Erik had.

Behind the bar, the bartender rang a brass bell and voices lowered. "To Prince Erik and his upcoming nuptials!" The bartender shouted holding up a shot before setting it in front of Erik. "Congratulations, sir, and here's to a lifetime of happiness to you and your lady!"

Cheers erupted around them as Erik threw back the shot.

Someone started the juke box and music blared as people danced and offered to buy Erik drinks. Tristan ordered a water and set it next to Erik, hoping he would take the hint.

"Stop being a buzzkill!" Declan shouted at him.

"I'm just looking out for him! If he's too hungover in the morning, there will be hell to pay!"

A rather attractive young woman tried to drag Erik out to the dance floor, but he politely declined.

"Would you dance with an Arusian Prince?" Declan asked her.

She grinned. "Absolutely!"

Tristan slid onto the stool next to Erik and watched Declan move toward the dance floor. "How're you feeling, man?"

Erik smiled, his eyes unfocused and his words coming out slowly. "I feel great."

"I'm thinking we're going to have to cut you off soon."

"Bite your tongue!" Hobbe shouted. "The night is still young!"

"He's getting married tomorrow!" Tristan shot back.

"Yeah, in the afternoon. He can sleep it off."

"I want to be totally sober and feeling good when I see Sky," Erik said, sipping his water.

"Are you enjoying your last night as a single man?" Gideon asked.

"Hell yeah! I get to hang out with the greatest guys in the world, have fun, and I _almost_ got to see Sky."

Gideon shook his head. "I couldn't do it. Not being able to talk to Lynnai for an entire week? Nope, couldn't do it."

"It was probably the hardest thing I've ever done."

"Cady would've ignored the tradition," Tristan said.

Gideon snorted. "Cady wouldn't have lasted five minutes."

"What can I say? I'm irresistible, my woman can't stand to be a part from me."

"Are you saying I'm resistible?" Erik asked.

Tristan clapped him on the shoulder. "That's exactly what I'm saying."

"How long should we let that go on?" Hobbe asked, nodding to the dance floor where Declan was now surrounded by three women.

Tristan shrugged. "He's an adult. He can dance if he wants to."

"Yeah, but he's not thinking straight right now when it comes to women," Gideon said.

"If I had a woman like that Brina, I would've done anything I could to keep her." Hobbe muttered.

Gideon glared at him. "You have no idea what happened or how hard this has been for him."

"Oh geez." Erik slid off his stool. "He's going to regret that."

The others looked over and saw Declan in a rather intimate lip lock with one of the girls.

Gideon followed Erik through the crowd.

"There's two of you!" One of the girls screamed when she saw Gideon.

"That's my brother," Declan told the girls. "We're twins but, obviously, I'm the better looking one."

"Come on, man, you don't want to do this," Erik said.

"Do what? I'm single and these lovely ladies were showing me a fine time."

"It's a mistake, Dec, and you know it," Gideon warned.

"Hey, she dumped me. I'm free and I want to have a good time."

Tristan and Hobbe joined the others.

"Oh, you are one good looking group of guys," one of the girls giggled.

"Come on, its Erik's night, let's head back to the house and finish off the Jameson," Tristan said.

Declan wrapped his arms around two of the girls. "Why don't you guys do that, I'll catch a ride back later."

"You can't be serious," Gideon said.

"I am."

"You can join us." The brunette offered.

Shaking his head, Gideon threw his hands in the air. "Enough of this." And he walked out.

"Excuse me," Tristan said to the girls. He took Declan by the arm and dragged him off the dance floor and back by the restrooms. "What the hell is your problem?"

"I could ask you the same question. Who do you think you are? I am a free man and I am an adult, I can do what I want!" Declan snapped.

Tristan lowered his voice and glared at him. "What you are is the leader of the Voltron Force, a member of the Arusian royal family, and one of the ushers at Erik's wedding tomorrow. What you're doing is making an ass out of yourself. You don't think those women wouldn't sell the story of their time with you to make some money and make you look bad? Or are you just trying to make Brina jealous? Are you hoping the negative attention will get her attention?"

Declan pulled his arm from his brother-in-law's grip. "You have no idea what you're talking about."

"Fine. Tell you what, Dec, let's just get through tonight and tomorrow and then when we get back to Arus you can self destruct. But for now, this is Erik's night and you will not ruin it for him."

A look of shame crossed Declan's face. "I didn't mean to ruin anything for Erik."

"Then stop thinking of yourself and grow up."

Declan sighed and scrubbed his hands over his face.

Tristan laid his hand on his shoulder and squeezed gently. "I know this has been a hard time for you but we're not going to let you free fall into some stupid mistakes. You have too many friends who care about you."

"Yeah. Thanks, dude, I appreciate it."

"Everything all right?"

Tristan and Declan turned to see Erik and Hobbe.

"Yeah," Declan said. "I'm sorry, Erik, I was being a jerk."

Erik grinned at him. "I wouldn't expect any less from you."

"All right." Hobbe clapped his hands together. "I know a great place up the street where we can get a pizza and a couple of six packs."

"Sounds like a plan. Where's Gideon?" Tristan asked.

"Probably out front being mad at me," Declan said.

Hobbe shrugged. "He'll get over it, you weren't doing anything too bad."

"It's different."

"Why? Because you're twins?"

"Well, that and because he's an empath."

Hobbe's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "He's a what?"

"An empath. Gideon is very in tune with the feelings and emotions of those closest to him and it affects him. Because we're twins, I'm the closest to him. Right now he's pissed at me because he knows what I'm thinking and feeling and he doesn't approve of how I behaved."

Hobbe shook his head. "The more I learn about your extended family, Erik, the more you all freak me out."

* * *

><p>Up the street from where the guys were, the girls were helping a giggly Sky into a car for the trip back up to the castle.<p>

"I had no idea you were such a lightweight," Brina teased.

"She drank most of two bottles of champagne, a chocolate martini and don't forget two glasses of wine before we left the castle. I'm amazed she can even stand." Cady said.

"I wanna call Erik." Sky stuck her hand in her pocket. "I lost my phone."

"No, I have your phone," Cady told her. "You're not allowed to call him."

"You could call him for me."

"I could, but I won't."

"Who's Lynnai talking to?" Sky asked, leaning over the front seat where Lynnai was texting.

"Gideon," Lynnai replied.

"Of course. Ask him how Erik's doing."

"I think Erik's okay, its Declan who's being a jerk."

"What's wrong?" Brina asked.

"It sounds like Declan was all over some girls on the dance floor. Gid's pretty pissed, but Tristan took care of it."

"Of course he did," Cady said. "Tristan can handle anything."

"It sounds like I'm having a better party than Erik is." Sky announced.

"Oh, it's not over yet."

"Oh yeah! I'm getting presents!" Sky bounced on her seat and clapped her hands before tapping the shoulder of the guard who was driving. "Could you go a little faster, please? I have presents waiting."

"Sky, you're being obnoxious," Cady said.

"It's my night and I can be anything I wanna be!"

Brina laughed, "Drunk Sky is very entertaining."

"Just wait until she sees the pictures," Lynnai said as she turned in her seat and snapped a picture of an unsuspecting Sky.

Sky shook her head. "Take all the pictures you want, I just don't think I'll want to see them in the morning."

"I'm making a scrapbook to someday share with your children," Cady promised.

"Do you ladies need help inside?" The guard asked as he pulled up to the castle.

"No, thank you. I think, between the four of us, we can get her inside." Cady assured him.

"I love you guys _soooo_ much!" Sky declared as they walked up to the entrance. "I was having so much fun and you guys are awesome and I think we need to do this more often."

Cady steered her friend toward her guest room. "Okay, I want to check on Sammy real quick, Lynnai, can you please get Sky some water, we want to keep her hydrated. We'll get our stuff and meet in Sky's room in ten minutes."

"I need my phone." Sky told her friend.

"No. If I leave you alone with it, you'll call Erik."

"But I miss him."

"I know you do. It's just one more day."

"I have needs Cady!"

Laughing, Cady gave her friend a gentle shove and sent her sprawling across her bed. "We'll be right back."

Sky sat up and pulled her boots off. She had just changed into her pajamas when there was a knock on the door. "Come in!"

Brina walked in, carrying a wrapped box. "How're you doing, Sky?"

"I feel great. I'm getting married tomorrow."

"I know."

"I'm sorry, Brina."

"What for?"

"For making you feel uncomfortable. I love you and I love Declan, I couldn't choose."

Brina sat on the bed beside her. "Sky, it's your wedding, of course you want your friends here and I am so glad you invited me. Dec and I just have to deal with it. It's not your problem."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Brina smiled. "Maybe when you get back from your honeymoon. Tonight is about you."

"Come in!" Sky called out when there was another knock.

Lynnai entered carrying a gift bag and several bottles of water. "Cady's not here yet?"

"No, we'll probably have to wait forever for her."

"Have you heard anything from Gideon?" Brina asked.

Lynnai nodded. "The guys are all going back to Hobbe's place to finish out the night with beer and pizza."

"Every-everyone's okay?"

"Yeah, everyone's okay and back to normal. Well, except that Erik is pretty toasted."

"He is?" Sky asked. "I should probably call and check on him."

"No, you shouldn't." Lynnai opened a bottle of water and handed it to Sky. "Start sipping this. We're going to try and ward off a hangover."

"Just think, at this time tomorrow, I am officially going to be Mrs. Erik Johansson."

"It's very exciting."

"You know, I've never even dated anyone but Erik."

"Really?" Brina was genuinely surprised.

"We dated for a while when we were younger and then we broke up. I went out a couple of times, but there just wasn't anyone else I liked like I liked Erik."

"What about Erik?"

"He said he once dated one girl for a month, but she wasn't me."

Brina turned to Lynnai. "And you've only ever dated Gideon, right?"

Lynnai nodded.

"Did you date a lot before Declan?" Sky asked.

"I wouldn't say it was a lot. I had one other serious boyfriend a few years ago, but, well, we wanted different things out of life."

"Like what?"

"Like I wanted to join the Air Brigade and he wanted a wife to keep his home and raise babies."

"His loss."

Brina grinned. "But my gain. I wouldn't change a thing about my career."

"Knock, knock!" Cady called out as she opened the door.

"What took you so long?" Sky whined.

"You're just lucky I came back here when I could be cuddling my baby." Cady kicked off her shoes and joined the others all sitting on the queen sized canopy bed. "We decided you needed a night before the wedding like I had. Here."

Sky grinned as she took the present Cady held out to her. "I love getting presents."

"Oh, we know."

Ripping off the wrapping paper, Sky tossed it across the room and pulled the top off the box. She picked up the sheer black fabric and laughed at the ruffled babydoll that was lined with red satin and had matching red panties. "Oh, Cady, I don't think I could ever actually wear this."

"I never thought I'd have the nerve to wear the stuff you gave me before my wedding."

"Did you wear any of it?" Lynnai asked.

"I did and I have the kid to prove it. And Tristan wanted to write you each personal thank you notes. You missed something in the box, Sky."

Turning the box upside down, something small fell out. Sky picked up the small box. "Lover's dice?"

"One die has an action and the other has body parts," Cady explained.

Sky pulled them out of the package and tossed them onto the bed. "Caress chest. These seem dangerous, Cady."

"Have fun!"

"Mine next." Brina tossed her gift over to Sky.

Inside was a sheer, white eyelet lace teddy.

"Oh, man, I'm going to need a lot my liquor to get this thing on me."

"Do it for Erik."

"I don't know if I even love him that much to embarrass myself."

Cady shook her head. "You should not be embarrassed. You are the most confident person I know Sky, you can pull this off. And you love him more than enough to wear these."

"There's more in the box." Brina told her.

Pulling out the tissue paper, Sky found three different flavored massage oils.

"I looked, but they didn't have peanut butter flavored." Brina teased.

Sky opened the strawberry and sniffed. "Oh, that smells good."

"How's it taste?" Lynnai asked.

Sky stuck her finger in the bottle and licked it. "Surprisingly good."

They took turns tasting the strawberry, tropical fruit, and creamsicle flavors.

"Creamsicle is my favorite and I think Erik will like the strawberry best." Sky told them.

Brina held up the bottle of creamsicle flavor. "Then I expect this to be all gone when you come back from the honeymoon."

"No problem." Sky promised as she took the gift bag from Lynnai. "Now this is cute!" She held up the short silk romper that was white with black polka dots and edged with black lace. "And it's not see through. This I'll wear."

Lynnai grinned. "Keep digging."

Reaching into the bag, Sky pulled out a short, rectangular box. "Three pack of chocolate body paint?" Opening the box, she pulled out three jars, milk, dark, and white chocolate, and 2 paintbrushes.

"Have fun with that." Lynnai teased.

"Thanks guys, I really appreciate it and I'm sure Erik will appreciate it even more." Sky told them. "I now feel kind of sorry for embarrassing Cady like this the night before her wedding."

"There's no embarrassment among friends like this," Cady assured her.

"Okay, Cady, be honest," Lynnai said. "Did you and Tristan actually use any of the stuff we gave you for your wedding?"

Cady took a long drink of water before answering. "I have worn the nighties, Tristan's favorite is the black teddy, so I've worn it more than once. He refused to wear the tuxedo speedo you gave him, Sky, that's buried deep in the back of his drawer."

"What about the massage oils and body paints?" Brina asked.

"The massage oils were used up long ago, but we never did use the body paint. I don't think we knew what we'd do with it."

"Paint each other, duh," Sky mumbled.

"Drunk Sky is starting to annoy me," Cady said. "Maybe we'll save them for Sammy to use as finger paints. He won't know any better."

"But we will." Lynnai said.

Sky started laughing.

"What?" Cady asked.

"I'm just imagining Sammy finger painting a picture, giving it to your mother where she proudly hangs it in her office, not knowing it was painted with a sexual aid." Sky giggled.

They all laughed.

"And no one will tell her that, right?" Cady asked.

"Silence is not cheap," Brina warned.


	5. Chapter 5

Erik woke slowly, taking inventory of where he was and what was going on. His neck ached as he lifted it from the strange angle it was in, his head wedge between the back and the arm of the couch in the living room of Hobbe's apartment. His mouth felt cottony and his head felt heavy, but overall, he didn't feel too bad.

With a groan, he sat up and looked around. Gideon was curled up on the floor, hugging a throw pillow, Declan was sprawled in the recliner and Hobbe had ended up under the coffee table. Tristan was nowhere to be seen.

The scent of hot coffee helped to clear his mind a bit and he rose stiffly to follow the aroma into the kitchen. Tristan was sitting at the table with a mug in hand, talking on his cell phone.

"Erik just walked in…no, he looks good...I think we're going to head up to Sven and Romelle's house in a little while to shower and get dressed…"

"Is that Cady?" Erik asked as he sat across from him.

Tristan nodded.

"How's Sky?"

"How's Sky?" Tristan repeated into the phone. "She's fine, as of five mintues ago she was still sleeping."

Erik nodded and got up to fill a mug of coffee for himself.

"The twins are still asleep…no, honey, this is between them, don't get involved…we stopped Declan before he did anything too bad, I think he'll be feeling really bad about his behavior when he remembers it…I know…I know…sweetheart, don't worry about it right now, just help Sky…how's Sammy doing…no, you don't have to put him on the pho - Hi Sammy, how're you doing buddy? I love you and I'll see you in a few hours. Now put Mommy back on the phone…of course he smiled, he's Daddy's boy…yes he is…oh, yes he is…whatever, you can think that if you want, but I'm his favorite…uh huh…okay…go check on Sky, make sure she isn't too hungover… okay…I love you too…I will…I will…I promise…okay…Love you…Bye." Tristan turned his phone off and slipped it in his pocket. "How're you doing, man?"

Staring into his mug, Erik replied, "All right. Have you been up long?"

"A couple of hours?"

Erik looked up. "Really?"

"Yeah. I found the coffeemaker, but no coffee, so I went for a walk. I bought some coffee, I found a donut shop." Tristan pointed to the box on the table. "And I stopped at the drugstore." He tossed Erik a small brown paper bag.

Reaching inside, Erik pulled out a small bottle of aspirin. "I love you, Tristan."

"Right back at you, buddy."

"No, seriously, if you weren't already married, I would dump Sky in a heartbeat and marry you."

Tristan laughed. "Are you ready to get married?"

"I've been ready to marry Sky since I was thirteen."

Tristan flipped open the donut box and selected a powdered, filled one before shoving the box across the table. "Here, eat something. You look like hell."

"I smell coffee."

They both looked up to see Gideon stumble into kitchen.

"Coffee's over there, donuts are here, and the asprin's on the table." Tristan told him.

Gideon groaned. "Have I told you how happy I am you married my sister?"

"The others up yet?" Erik asked.

"Nope."

"You think Declan's okay?"

Gideon shrugged as he sat down with his coffee. "I don't know. I've never seen him like this."

"He still loves her."

"Yeah. He does. And it was his fault and he knows it. It's just eating him up inside."

Erik nodded. "I went through the exact same thing with Sky, maybe I should talk to him about it."

"He's afraid to approach Brina because he doesn't want to hurt her again."

"Believe me, I understand that."

"It's just so hard because they still have to see each other and work together every day. I think he needs to get away from her, at least for a couple days, and clear his mind, decide what he wants to do. I wish I could do that for him."

Erik nodded. "As hard as it was, I think my leaving helped us. I had my demons to fight and I had to face them before I could face her."

"Do you think she'd take him back?" Tristan asked quietly.

"I don't know," Gideon said. "She's hurt. But she loves him."

"I thought I was out of coffee," Hobbe said as he entered into the kitchen.

"I went out and picked up a few things," Tristan told him.

"You're my hero."

"I'm really feeling the love today."

"Oh man, I can't believe Erik's getting married." Hobbe got a cup of coffee and grabbed a chocolate donut. "I knew this day was coming, but I can't believe it's here."

"When Declan gets up, we'll head over to my parent's house," Erik told him.

"I'll get him up," Gideon volunteered. "It'll take him time to fully wake-up and be able to speak coherently."

* * *

><p>Sky laid in her bed and stared at the canopy above her. Lynnai and Brina were sprawled around the room, sound asleep and Cady had disappeared.<p>

Her heart was pounding hard as she thought about what was happening in a few hours. She was going to marry Erik, her best friend, the most important person in her life. How was this going to change her life? They were leaving for their honeymoon and when they got home, it would be back to work for both of them. Would it feel like before or would it feel totally different? Every night she would go to sleep beside him and every morning wake up beside him. He had been her's for as long as she could remember and now they were going to make it official.

Lynnai's phone beeped, signaling a text message. She groaned and groped around until she found it sticking out from under the bed.

Sky sat up. "Gideon?"

"Yeah." She pushed her hair out of her eyes. "He wants to know how we're doing."

"Ask him how Erik's doing?"

"What's going on?" Brina mumbled, pushing herself up. "Is it morning?"

"Yup."

"Where's Cady?"

Sky shrugged. "She was gone when I woke up. Probably went to check on Sammy."

"Erik's fine," Lynnai announced. "They're all waiting for Declan to wake up and then they'll head over to Erik's parent's house."

"Is…is Declan okay?" Brina asked quietly.

For a moment, the only sound in the room was Lynnai's fingers moving over the tiny screen as she typed a message to her boyfriend. A moment later her phone beeped. "Yeah, Declan's fine. According to Gid he's never been much of a morning person."

"Brina?" Sky asked.

"What?"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Brina pushed the tangled mass of red hair out of her face and sighed. "I don't think I can."

Lynnai moved to sit beside her and put her arm around her shoulders. "You don't have to if you don't want to."

"It-it's not that I don't want to, I don't think I can."

Sky slid onto the floor beside her. "Brina, when Erik and I broke up, it was the most painful, terrifying time of my life. I thought we were always meant to be together, then we went through the incident and I thought…I thought I lost him." Memories of that horrible night on Terra still brought a lump to Sky's throat. She cleared her throat and went on. "It was hard for me to take him back. He had hurt me so much and I was so afraid he would again. But there has never been anyone for me but Erik. I knew that, we took our time and we rebuilt our relationship stronger than it ever was before."

Brina sniffed and ran her hand over her eyes.

Sky took her hand and squeezed it gently. "I'm not saying this to upset you. If you and Declan are meant to be together, you'll find a way back to each other. Maybe this time apart is what you need. Erik and I needed it, we just didn't know it, and now we're better for it."

"I'm just…I stayed with him when he didn't have time for me, I stayed with him when he seemed like he was self destructing under the pressure…I didn't want to seem selfish and demand he stay with me. He was under so much stress and it killed me to know I couldn't help him." Tears ran down Brina's cheeks as she stared at the carpet, unable to meet her friends' eyes. "I tried to be supportive, but I felt like I was in the way more than I was helping."

"Oh, Brina, I'm sorry," Lynnai whispered. "I remember when Gid and Dec were made members of the Voltron team. For a year, I barely saw Gideon. It was so hard. We almost broke up a couple of times. But I felt the same way. I couldn't ask him to choose between me and Voltron, he has a duty to Arus as a member of the Force and the royal family. It's a very, very difficult place to be in."

"It is." Brina took the tissue box Sky handed her. "How did you get through it?"

"Gideon and I have been together a long time. I knew he didn't mean to put this space between us, I couldn't take it personally. We did fight, but what we had was worth fighting for. I think it made us appreciate each other more."

"He just let me go."

"What do you mean?" Sky asked.

"When we…when we broke up, I thought he'd fight for me. I thought he'd try and convince me to stay." Brina stopped and wiped her eyes. "I-I needed to know that he felt what we had was worth fighting for, but he didn't. He just nodded and said 'I'm sorry you feel that way, Brina'. He just let me go."

"That doesn't sound like Declan at all," Sky muttered.

"He and Gideon are an awful lot alike," Lynnai said. "They're both pretty sensitive underneath it all and he probably thought he was doing the right thing. He probably thought it was what you wanted and he didn't want to try and guilt you into something you didn't want."

"I know. I know he would never intentionally hurt me…but he did."

"Maybe we could…" Sky broke off when she heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?"

"It's me," Cady called back.

"Come in."

Cady opened the door, with Sammy cradled in her arm, followed by a maid with a tray. "You can set it there, Hanna, thank you."

As soon as the door shut behind the maid, Cady turned to them. "Here's coffee, but we're expected for breakfast in an hour. Oh, Brina! What's wrong?"

"We're talking about boys." Sky said.

"Here, Sammy, go see Auntie Sky." Cady handed the baby to her before grabbing the tray and joining the others on the floor. "Okay, girls, drink up and wake up and tell me what's going on and how I can help."

Sky swapped Sammy for a cup of coffee. "We're talking about what a jerk your brother is."

"Oh, Brina, I'm so sorry," Cady said. "All I have to do is ask and Tristan will beat him up for you."

Brina smiled weakly. "Thanks, Cady, but I doubt that will help."

"Do you still love him?" Lynnai asked, gently.

Brina sniffed. "I…I keep trying to convince myself I don't. I feel like this would all be a lot easier if I could turn it off, but I can't forget how good the good times were."

"He's still in love with you," Sky whispered.

"I know. It would be so much easier if he wasn't."

"Nothing in life is easy."

"I've been thinking about giving up my position with the Force," Brina admitted quietly.

"What?" Sky exclaimed. "No, don't do anything rash, Brina. You're a great pilot and Green has really connected with you."

"I know…it's so hard, Sky."

"Okay, look, I understand it's hard, but just wait, wait until I get back from my honeymoon, we'll figure something out, please. "

"I'll try," Brina said, unconvincingly.

A knock on the door interrupted their conversation.

"Who is it?" Sky called out.

"Good, you're up," Darcy said as she opened the door. "You girls need to dress for breakfast, Bandor and Lauria have a meal planned for us."

Allura entered behind her friend and went straight to her daughter. "Give me that beautiful boy and I'll watch him while you dress."

"Okay, we'll be down in a few minutes," Sky said.

As soon as they left, Sky turned back to her teammate. "Seriously, Brina, please don't leave until I get back. We'll figure something out."

Wiping her eyes and pasting an unconvincing smile on her face, Brina nodded. "Don't worry about it Sky, it's your wedding day! And I am hungry. Let's go get ready for breakfast."

* * *

><p>When the guy's arrived at Sven and Romelle's house, Delora and her cousins had gone up to the castle to be with the girls. Romelle had a huge breakfast set up for them, eggs, bacon, toast, hash browns, and fruit.<p>

Erik took one look at the setup and felt his stomach turn. He wasn't sure if it was nerves or because of all the booze the night before or a combination of both. But to please his mother, he ate some eggs and toast.

But the other guys made up for it, shoveling enough food into their mouths to make Romelle happy.

"Okay, boys, there are two bathrooms, the towels are in the closet in the hall, go get showered and dressed." Romelle announced as she began clearing the table. "If you need anything, just let me know."

Tristan and Erik began clearing the table, but she waved them off. "Go, I need to do this and keep busy or else I'll think about my baby getting married and I'll start crying again."

Erik smiled and kissed his mother on the cheek. "Thanks, Mom."

She patted his cheek and nodded, unable to reply as tears filled her eyes.

After showering, Erik threw on a pair of pants and a t-shirt and went downstairs. Tristan and Hobbe were next in line to shower, Gideon was in the kitchen on his phone, and he found Declan sitting on the front stoop alone.

"Hey," Erik greeted him, sitting beside him.

"Hey, man, how're you doing?"

"All right. You?"

"All right."

It was a beautiful day. The sky was a brilliant blue and fluffy, white clouds moved slowly with a slight breeze. From their perch, they could see the stone castle just over a hill.

"You want to talk about it, Dec?"

Declan leaned back on his hands and stared at the sky. "No."

"The hardest thing I've ever had to do was beg Sky to take me back."

Jumping to his feet, Declan paced forward and then back. "I said I didn't want to talk about it."

"I know you said that, but, Dec, I know what you're going through."

"Talking about it isn't going to make it any easier for me. I need to get over her, I need to move on, and dwelling on it isn't going to help."

"Do you want to get over her and move on?"

"I don't have a choice."

"Yes, you do."

"Erik, she broke up with me. She doesn't want me. Why should I torture myself?"

Erik stood. "Sky broke up with me."

"Stop comparing us! It was a different situation. You and Sky were made for each other. Brina and I just weren't meant to be."

"Do you really believe that?"

"Sometime relationships just don't work out. It's sad, but it's true."

Erik studied him for a minute. "You're still in love with her."

"It's only been a few weeks. I'll get over her. I just need time."

Erik took him by the shoulders. "Do you really believe that? Can you look me in the eye and tell me you really believe that? What you guys had was special and you know it. I have never seen you like this and you need to do something about it. You can't allow yourself to slide out of control like I did. You can't do the dumbass stuff like you were doing in the club last night, you're better than that. If you guys are meant to be together, go to her, fight for her. If it isn't meant to be, you need some closure before this eats you up completely."

"Do you know what she said to me?" Declan asked, his voice cracked,

Erik took a step back, dropping his arms, and shook his head.

"Sh-she said she couldn't handle it anymore, being with a prince and leader of the Voltron Force. What am I supposed to say to that? I can't change who I am, I can't turn my back on my family and my planet."

"I'm sure it was said in the heat of the moment, she probably regretted saying it as soon as it came out."

"She said I didn't trust her, I didn't care enough about her to include her in what I was dealing with."

"Dec, you've been through a lot over the past couple of years. You had Black and the responsibilities of leading the Force thrust upon you, I know what that's like, really I do. Not too long ago I was in your place."

"But it didn't get to you. You handled it so much better than I did, you didn't stress."

Erik snorted. "Like hell I didn't. I was stressed and scared and overwhelmed. Whenever I thought I couldn't handle it, I turned to Sky. She wasn't just my girlfriend, she was my partner, my best friend. I talked to her. If she could help me, she would. If she couldn't, she'd make out with me until I felt all the stress leave me."

"I just…I want to protect Brina, I didn't want to bother her with my problems."

"What you did was make her feel like you didn't trust her enough to talk to her, you made her feel unimportant."

"She was the most important person in my life."

"And how did you show her that? If you couldn't share yourself, really share yourself with her, you weren't showing her that."

Declan ran his hands through his hair. "I don't know what to do."

"You have to talk to her. You have to open yourself up and bare your soul to her. You have to let her know how important she is to you and what she means to you."

"What if…what if I bare my soul and she doesn't want it."

"That's a chance you have to take. I know how terrifying this is. When I went to Sky, to try and win her back, I was so scared I thought I'd be sick. If she didn't take me back, it would destroy me. But if she did take me back, it would all be worth it. Is Brina worth the gamble?"

Declan looked up at the castle. "Erik, it's your wedding day, we should be talking about that."

"Oh, come on, this is keeping my mind off my nerves. I'm glad we could talk about this." He looked at his watch. "The ceremony doesn't start for another four hours."

"Erik…"

"Go now and you can be at the castle in about five or ten minutes, depending on how fast you run."

"She's busy, helping Sky."

"Check on Sky for me, let me know if she's okay."

"Erik…"

"Go, Declan. I don't want you pouting and brooding through my wedding."

"If she turns me away I'll do a lot of pouting and brooding."

"But you'll know. And I'll get Hobbe to find those girls from the club for you."

Declan shook his head. "That was not my finest moment."

"No, it wasn't. And you're wasting time."

"I don't think…"

"Don't think. If you think too much, you'll chicken out. Trust me, Dec, I was in your same place and I bared my soul and now I have everything I've wanted out of life. Take that chance. She's worth it."

Declan stared at the castle and chewed on his lip. His heart raced and his legs were eager to carry him across the distance to her, but he wasn't sure if he could take it if she wouldn't see him.

"Declan, really imagine your life without her."

He did and all he saw was emptiness and loneliness.

"Now compare that with your life with her. Is it worth the gamble?" Erik asked,

Declan nodded. "I'll be back in time to get dressed."

* * *

><p>Brina had no appetite. While everyone was busy making a big deal out of Sky eating something, she slipped out of the dining room and made her way to the room she was sharing with Lynnai. Their beds were still made and her bag was open on her bed. It was still a couple of hours before they would get their hair and nails done before dressing. She dropped her bag on the floor and laid down on the bed, closing her eyes and relishing in a little time alone.<p>

When Sky had asked her to be a bridesmaid, Brina had been sure it was because she was dating Declan at the time. Declan was going to escort her out of the service and they'd dance together. It had seemed so sweet and romantic.

She now knew Sky had asked her because they were friends and the idea of Declan escorting her scared her.

But she would do it for her friend's special day.

Brina had been thinking about resigning from the Force. She had had over two good years, doing what so many other pilots had only dreamed of doing. She had fallen in love with a great guy, only to have it not work out. It was time to move on. It was something she would deal with when they got back to Arus.

As she lay there, alone with her thoughts, Brina's mind moved back over her time with Declan. The conversation she had had earlier with her friends had opened up wounds she thought had healed.

There was a gentle knock on her door.

With a sigh, she got up and went to the door. She knew she had to stop wallowing in self-pity, this was Sky's day. When she opened the door and saw Declan there, she couldn't hold back the quiet whimper the slipped out. This was not what she needed at the moment.

"Hi, Brin."

"Uh, Dec, what…what are you doing here?"

He ran his hand through his hair, causing it to stick up. "I was hoping we could talk."

She felt a bit foolish, standing in front of him wearing old sweatpants and a t-shirt with the logo of her favorite band splashed across the chest. She knew it probably wasn't a good idea, but the look on his face melted her heart. He looked almost desperate in his need to talk to her.

"Uh, yeah, but I-I don't have a lot of time. We have to do our hair and make-up."

"Yeah, I'll…I'll be quick. I need to get back to Erik's house, anyway."

She stepped aside and let him in.

Obviously at a loss as to what to do, Declan slipped his hands into his back pockets and watched her as she shut the door before sitting on the edge of the bed.

Trying to appear calmer than she felt, Brina clutched her hands together and looked up at him. "What is it?"

"Brin, I miss you."

She jumped to her feet. "No. You don't get to do this to me, Declan. Not now. This isn't fair."

"I know it isn't fair and I'm not trying to hurt you, I just…I feel like we had something special, Brin, and I don't think we should throw it away."

"I know we had something special and, someday, I know I'll look back on it fondly, but right now it's too raw." Brina was mortified when she felt tears well in her eyes and she quickly turned her back to him.

"I love you, Brina."

She took a deep breath and stared at the painting that hung on the wall in front of her. It was a field of wildflowers framed in a wide, elaborate gold frame. She chose her words carefully and spoke slowly to try and keep her voice from shaking. "I know you do. But that isn't enough, Declan. You have too much going on right now and I just get in the way."

"You never got in the way. I was stupid. I-I feel this need to protect you, to shield you from everything negative. I didn't want to bother you with what has on my mind because I didn't want to burden you. I understand now that treating you like that probably made you feel unneeded and unimportant. I didn't treat you like a partner, but you are needed and you are important. The most important person in the world to me."

She turned to him then and saw the honesty and devotion written on his face. "Those are some pretty words, Declan, and you've said the right things before and I've fallen for them before. But then it seems you forget what you say and you shut me out again. I can't keep falling for your charm and getting hurt."

"This isn't charm, I mean it. I really mean it. How can I make you understand that?"

Brina shrugged and looked down as she toyed with the hem of her shirt. "I don't know."

"These past few weeks have been torturous, Brina. I was talking to Erik, he told me to think about what my life was like when I was dating you and what it's like without you and to decide how I wanted my life. I want you in my life, Brina, not just as my teammate, but as my girlfriend, as my partner, as the woman I love. I will fight for you and the life we could have together."

Brina closed her eyes and thought about what she had said that morning about how he didn't fight for them. Now he was saying exactly what she had needed to hear a month ago. She felt him take a step closer and she opened her eyes to see him right in front of her.

Declan reached up and tucked her hair behind her ear, letting his fingers linger on her cheek. "I am begging you, Brina, for one more chance. Being with you has made me a better person and I see now how much I need you."

She took a step back, just out of his reach. "You're saying all the right things. I need some time to think."

He nodded. "Please think about it. We can make this work."

Just barely holding on to her emotions, she whispered. "Please, go."

* * *

><p>Sky was sitting on the side of her bed with her hair up in curlers. As she watched, Queen Lauria's hairdresser, Octavio, worked on Cady's hair, piling her golden curls on her head.<p>

"Sky?"

She turned as Brina sat beside her. "Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"How did..uh, what I mean is, when Erik came back to you, how did you know he wouldn't hurt you again?" Brina's cheeks flushed as she asked.

"I didn't."

"But you took him back."

"Erik had gone through something horrific and it had affected him in ways I never could've imagined. He was genuinely sorry about his behavior and I loved him enough to give him another chance. And I'm so glad I did."

Brina nodded and studied the nails she had just had painted to match the deep red of her bridesmaid dress.

"Thinking about giving Declan another chance?"

"I don't know. I just…I really miss him, but I'm afraid to open up to him again. I don't know what I'm doing. I'm just thinking."

"What's brought about this change of heart?"

"I haven't changed anything about my heart…yet." She lowered her voice. "Declan came and spoke to me earlier. He begged me for another chance."

"Are you going to give it to him?"

"I don't know. What do you think I should do?"

Sky shook her head. "I can't answer that for you. It's up to you to figure out what you want."

Brina nodded.

"Ta da!" Darcy declared as she walked in, carrying Sky's dress in a garment bag. "How's it going in here?"

"I am almost done with Princess Cadence's hair," Octavio announced. "Then I must put Princess Delora's hair in curlers."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Darcy asked.

"If you could just make sure everyone's hair is washed and brushed out, I can take it from there."

"Lynnai's in the shower now," Sky said. "I think Aunt Becca is going to give Tori a bath and then bring her here."

"I'll go check on Becca and Tori," Darcy said. "Sky, sweetie, do you need anything?"

"No thanks, Mom."

Darcy hung the garment bag over the closet door and left the room, passing Dahliana, the make-up artist they had hired. She carried a huge case and was followed by two assistants.

"Oh no." She looked around the room. "This is too small and too cramped. We need more space."

Brina jumped to her feet. "I'll go find Lauria and see about finding more space."

Dahliana handed her case to one of her assistants. "Okay, where's the bride?"

"That would be me." Sky said. She rarely wore make-up and was feeling a little intimidated by this loud woman with thick black eyeliner.

The make-up artist took Sky's chin in her hand and turned her face from side to side. "At least you have good bones to work with. Nice eyes."

"Uh, thanks. I usually don't wear make-up…"

"Hm. You're still young enough to get away with that. You're a pretty girl, but I will make you stunning."

* * *

><p>Erik, Tristan, Gideon, Hobbe, and Sven were in the living room when Declan returned.<p>

"Where did you disappear to?" Hobbe asked him.

Declan shrugged. "I needed to get some air, I went for a walk. What's going on?"

"Just waiting," Erik said.

"Where's Aunt Romelle?"

"Primping."

"I'm, uh, I'm going to get something to drink." Declan ducked into the kitchen, not really wanting to talk to anyone at the moment.

"You went to see Brina, didn't you?" Gideon whispered, entering the kitchen behind his brother.

"Yeah. So?"

"How'd it go?"

"She needs time to think."

"Dec, if you're going to make this work, you're going to have to open up to her."

"I know."

"That means dropping your smart-assedness from time to time."

"That's not a word."

"You don't always have to be _on_."

Declan opened the refrigeration unit and pulled out a soda. "I know all that, Gideon, I just have to convince her things will be different."

"How're you going to do that?"

"I don't know."

"I just want you to know that I really think you're meant to be together," Gideon said softly. "When you were together, even in the bad times, there was strong love, strong feelings and it all felt…right. You're my brother and I love you and I want you to be happy. When you were with Brina, you were at your happiest. I truly believe you're meant to be together and you know I wouldn't lie to you. If I thought it wasn't meant to be, I would tell you. I think you're meant to be."

Declan looked at his brother and felt a frustrated lump rise in his throat. "Thanks, Gid."

"If there is anything I can do, just let me know."

Clearing his throat, Declan nodded. "I will. Come on, this is Erik's day, let's go see how he's doing."


	6. Chapter 6

Hi All,

This is a rather long chapter, I know, but I was ready to wrap this story up. This was a fun little story I enjoyed writing because I love these characters. Thank you so much for reading and for reviewing.

Anony ~ Thank you so much for your awesome reviews! Good luck and congratulations this weekend!

Enjoy,

Failte

* * *

><p>Sky stood in front of the full length mirror in the bedroom and felt her heart race. She wasn't sure what she was feeling. Excitement, nervousness, love, and a touch of fear ran through her and made her feel as though she was trembling all over. All of that was overshadowed by the need to see Erik again.<p>

She turned from side to side in front of the mirror, happy with what she saw. Having decided to forgo the traditional veil, her hair was pulled back on the sides in twists, decorated with small red and white wildflowers that matched the flowers in her bouquet. When she had seen the make-up artist with her thick eyeliner and dark lipstick, Sky had been worried about the outcome. But Dahliana had proven to be very talented. Sky's eyes appeared larger and the green and gold in her hazel irises stood out. Her cheeks were barely touched with color that highlighted her sharp cheekbones. She felt truly beautiful and she couldn't wait to show Erik.

"Sky, you look amazing," Cady told her.

"Thanks. I feel amazing! I feel like I'm shaking all over."

Lynnai grinned. "You'd never know. You look so composed and elegant."

"I just want to get this show on the road," Sky whined. "I want to see Erik."

"Sky?" Darcy opened the door. "How are you, sweetie?"

"I'm okay."

She walked in, followed by Lance. "Oh, sweetheart, you are so beautiful."

Cady caught Lynnai and Brina's attention and motioned for them to follow her out the door.

For the first time, while she was alone with her parents, Sky felt tears well up in her eyes. "Thanks."

Darcy took her hands, tears filling her own eyes. "We are so proud of you."

Sky shifted her gaze to her father who was being very quiet and wearing a serious expression. "Thank you, that really means a lot to me."

Lance cleared his throat. "We have something for you." He held out a flat jewelry box.

Sky took it and flipped the velvet lid up. "Oh, wow."

"This is your something new," Darcy said. "Your earrings are your grandmother's and they're your something old and borrowed and you have blue in your flowers."

Lying in the jewelry box was a lovely necklace of delicate silver with small clusters of pearls and silver leaves that made up a flowing flower pattern.

"Here, I'll put it on you." Darcy took the necklace and stepped behind her daughter.

Sky faced her father and watched him study her. "Dad?"

Lance cleared his throat again. "Schuyler, you are the best thing to have ever happened to your mother and me." His voice was low and raw. "We are so proud of you and all you've done. You were our little miracle who grew up into an amazing young woman."

Darcy came to stand beside her husband. "We know you and Erik will be happy together, but know that you are always our little girl and we'll always be here for you."

Sky touched the corner of her eye with her fingertip, trying to stem the flow of tears. "I had hoped to get through today with shedding any tears."

Darcy smiled. "That won't happen, sweetheart."

Sky threw her arms around her parents and hugged them tightly. "Mom, Dad, thank you. For everything. You are the best parents anyone could ever ask for. Everything I am is because of you guys and I love you so much."

After a few moments, Darcy stepped back. "Okay, sweetie, the photographer wants to take some pictures before the ceremony."

Sky dabbed at her eyes with a tissue. "Let's get this show on the road."

Lance held the door open for his two ladies. "Just remember, Shorty, if Erik ever steps out of line, he'll have to answer to me."

Sky laughed. "Don't worry Dad, if he does, there wouldn't be anything left after I finished with him."

* * *

><p>"We need to head up to the castle, the photographer wants to take pictures before the ceremony." Romelle told the guys as they gathered in the living room.<p>

"Wow, Mom, you look great," Erik said.

Romelle twirled in front of them, dressed in a lavender gown. "Thank you, sweetie. And you look so handsome! You remind me of your father." She toyed with his tie. "I'm so proud of you and happy for you."

"Thanks Mom."

She looked up at him. "It's always been Sky, huh?"

"Yeah, it's always been Sky."

She smiled and hugged him. "She's good for you, Erik."

"Come on," Sven announced. "The cars are here."

Erik climbed into one car with his parents and while the others rode in another car behind them.

"How're you doing?" Sven asked his son as they rode toward the castle.

"Good," Erik replied. "I'm excited and nervous and ready to see Sky."

Romelle took his hand and squeezed. "There're going to be a lot of pictures taken."

"I know, it's okay."

"You've come a long way, sweetie."

He grinned at her. "You think I don't want pictures to remember this day?"

"It vill all go by in a vhirlvind," Sven said. "Vone minute you're standing in de church and deen you blink and it's over."

"Good." Erik glared at his mother. "This whole idea of keeping us separated before the wedding is a terrible, mean, heartless thing to do."

She laughed. "Oh, Erik, I know it seems like forever, but it's almost over. Just wait until you see her, it'll all be worth it."

* * *

><p>After what felt like an eternity of photographs, hair and make-up touch-ups, and being fussed over, Sky was finally standing in the small family chapel on the castle grounds. In front of her were Tori and Nicky, followed by Lynnia, Brina, Delora, and Cady and beside her stood her father.<p>

Lance gently held Sky's elbow as she clutched her bouquet of wildflowers. "You ready for this?" He asked, quietly.

Sky nodded. She opened her mouth to say something, but all that came out was a squeak.

Cady looked over her shoulder. "All you have to say is 'I do'. Think you can handle that?"

She licked her lips and swallowed. "I do."

"Good job."

Sky took a deep breath. _On the other side of that door is Erik_, she thought. _We're so close. _

The music behind the door swelled. Lance bent his arm at the elbow and held it out to his daughter. Sky slipped her arm through his and looked up to see him offer her a smile.

Lance lowered his forehead to rest against hers. "This is it," he whispered.

"Yeah, it is."

"Shall we do this, Shorty?"

"Yeah, Dad, I think it's time."

The doors creaked as they were slowly pulled open. Becca was just inside the hall and motioned for Tori and Nicky to start walking down the aisle.

Sky shifted from foot to foot, anxious to move ahead. She watched as her friends walked slowly in front of her, but Lance kept his arm tight and didn't let her run forward like she wanted to.

"Slow down," he whispered as she tried to pull him with her.

And there he was. Sky let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding when she saw Erik. He was standing by the alter, starring at the door and as soon as he saw her his face split into a huge grin. Without realizing it, Sky returned his grin with one just as large.

"Slow down," Lance whispered again.

"I can't," Sky muttered out of the corner of her mouth.

Erik took a step forward before stopping. His hands clenched in fists at sides like he was fighting with himself.

The aisle felt like a mile long by the time Lance and Sky stopped in front of him. Lance took Sky's arm and steadied her as she stepped up beside Erik.

Sky felt warmth spread through her as Erik took her hand and they faced each other for the first time in a week. She whispered, "Hi."

His smile grew a bit more. "Hi."

Ignoring all tradition and rules, Sky threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too." Erik's arms squeezed her tightly. "You're so beautiful."

The minister cleared his throat.

Smiling sheepishly, Erik released her. "Uh, sorry."

Sky didn't apologize, but slipped her hand in Erik's and squeezed gently.

"Please be seated," the minister announced to the people gathered. "I welcome you all to the celebration of the joining of Prince Erik Davin Johansson and Schuyler Grace Collier in the holy tradition of marriage. We have, before us, two young people who have known each other their entire lives and loved each other for as long as they've known what love was. They started this journey together years ago and, after some bumps in the road, they stand here today ready to join their lives in marriage. Do you have your rings?"

Hobbe stepped forward and took the rings off the embroidered pillow Nicky held and held his hand out with the rings resting on his palm.

"These rings represent the unbroken bond created with the joining of these two lives." The minister took the smaller ring and handed it to Erik. "Take this ring and repeat after me. With this ring I thee wed, for better or for worst, for the rest of our lives."

Erik repeated the words and slipped the ring onto Sky's third finger.

Sky handed Cady her bouquet as the minister took Erik's ring from Hobbe. He handed Sky the ring and repeated the sentiment.

Sky's fingers trembled as she pushed the ring onto Erik's finger.

"What has been joined together in love today, let no man pull asunder. I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Erik took her face in his hands and kissed her tenderly.

The congregation applauded when they broke apart, but Erik and Sky didn't notice.

"I didn't think it was possible to miss you as much as I did," she whispered.

He gently swiped his thumb over her cheek, wiping away a stray tear. "I know. I missed you too."

Cady tapped Sky on the shoulder and shoved her bouquet back at her. "Come on, time to get this show on the road."

Clutching her bouquet in one hand and clinging to Erik's arm with the other, Sky let him lead her down the aisle. She caught sight of her mother dabbing at her eyes with a tissue and her father smiling reassuringly.

Behind them, Cady stepped up and hooked her arm through Hobbe's so they could follow the bride and groom. Then came Tristan and Delora and Brina and Lynnai and the twins. Brina took the arm that was offered and was surprised to see it was Gideon offering to escort her down the aisle.

"Dec thought it would be more comfortable for you," he whispered.

She glanced over her shoulder and saw Declan and Lynnai behind them, but he didn't meet her eye.

There were two hours before the reception was to begin and those two hours were spent taking pictures. The bridal party was taken all over the castle grounds and posed while Sky's hair was fussed over and her make-up touched up.

She had worried about how Erik would handle all the pictures that were taken. Not too long ago it had been very uncomfortable for him to be photographed and he had worried about how their wedding pictures would look with his scarred face. But he seemed more at ease than she could have ever imagined. He smiled, he joked, he was enjoying himself.

They moved into the castle so the photographer could use some of the old architectural details as backdrops to their photos. They posed in front of stained glass windows, under old archways, and in old nooks.

After an hour and a half the photographer finally lowered his camera. "I think we have enough."

Sky sighed, "Finally."

Tristan, remembering the moments he was able to steal with Cady right after their ceremony, gestured for the others to follow him and give the newlyweds some time.

Alone, Erik looked down at Sky and smiled. "You are so beautiful."

"I really didn't think it was going to be this hard," she whispered. "Not being able to even talk to you for a week has been too much."

"I know." He laid his hands on her bare shoulders and pulled her close. "But never again."

Sky closed her eyes and leaned against him, resting her head against his shoulder and nuzzling his throat as he wrapped his arms around her. "I can't believe it's over. After all the planning and everything, it's over, we're married."

"Yup, you're stuck with me now."

Unbeknownst to the two of them, the photographer had left his light meter behind and when he returned to pick it up, he snapped one last picture. A week later, when they went through the proofs, Sky and Erik agreed it was their favorite. Erik stood with his back against the wall, his arms wrapped around Sky, holding her tightly to him. They both had their eyes closed and were oblivious to everything but the feel of each other. Across the hall was a large window that cast the shadows of the window frames over them. They were alone, together, and obviously in love.

Sky tilted her head back and looked at him. "If the purpose of this tradition of your mother's was to show me how much I need you, love you and appreciate you…well done."

Erik smiled down at her. "I don't care where we go or what we do in our lives, but I will never again go a day without talking to you."

"I'm going to hold you to that."

"Sky?"

She looked over her shoulder to see her mother.

"It's almost time to announce you." Darcy said.

Reluctantly, Erik released her from his embrace. "Let's get going."

"Um." Sky looked around. "I lost my bouquet."

"Cady has it," Darcy assured her.

The bridal party had all gathered by the closed doors of the ballroom.

"It's about time," Declan said.

"It's my wedding day, you have to be nice to me," Sky told him.

"No, I don't."

"Yeah, you do," Erik said. "Or else I have to kick your ass."

"I'm not scared of you."

"You should be."

"Enough," Lance interrupted. "Either if you ruin my daughter's wedding day and _I'll_ kick your ass."

"Well, I _am_ scared of _you_." Declan admitted.

"All right, behave now." Darcy clapped her hands. "Everyone, line up."

Cady handed Sky her bouquet and winked at her. "Now comes the fun part."

"No, that comes later tonight," Erik whispered to his wife.

Sky grinned at him. "I'm counting on it."

The doors opened and two at a time, the bridal party was announced as they entered the ballroom and made their way to the head table.

"Ladies and gentleman, please welcome Prince Erik Johansson and his wife, Schuyler." The voice of Bandor's head butler boomed as he introduced them to the gathered crowd.

Sky had her hand tucked in Erik's elbow as they entered the ballroom to loud applause. She had thought she'd feel shy or silly being the center of attention, but instead she was excited and touched.

They moved to the long table at the front of the room that was covered in a white table cloth and decorated with red swags and wildflowers to take their seats.

As soon as everyone was seated, Hobbe stood, holding his glass of champagne. "When Erik asked me to be his best man my first thought was 'oh, crap, I have to come up with a toast that I can actually deliver in a mixed crowd'."

A light laughter followed his opening remarks.

"Then I realized," he continued. "That it's okay for me to be serious for once. Erik and I have known each other forever. He's my best friend and my brother. It was entertaining to watch him fall in love with Sky. It didn't happen overnight. You could actually saw it grow. It started as a sapling, small and innocent, they flirted and teased each other. Over the years, through some pretty rough patches, it continued to grow, bigger and stronger, into a mighty oak. They've weathered so much and come out stronger. If there were ever two people meant for each other, it is these two people here. It will be a joy to watch them continue to grow as a married couple, to start their family, raise their children, and grow old together." He raised his glass and waited for everyone else to follow. "To Erik and Sky, the best couple I've ever known."

"Erik and Sky," the guests repeated.

"And I'm not just saying all that to justify his tattoo," Hobbe added.

"Tattoo?" Romelle spoke up. "What tattoo?"

Erik groaned and closed his eyes.

Cady stood and cleared her throat. "About thirteen years ago, we were having one of our Voltron reunions were all the original Force members came to the Castle of Lions and we had a lot of fun. I had this special tea party all set up and ready to go, Nanny had made little tea cakes and let me set up the main dining room with flowers. All the other little girls were invited, but Sky threw a fit. The boys had put up tents outside and were playing soldier and she wanted to do that, not have a proper tea party. Surprising, I know."

A few people laughed.

"So she did what she always did, she ran to find Erik. What did he do to try and calm her down? He kissed her. Their first kiss."

More than a few guests replied with "Awwww".

"What did Sky do?" Cady asked.

It was Sky's turn to groan as she buried her face in her hands. Laughing, Erik leaned over and pressed a kiss to her hair.

"She punched him in the stomach."

"That's my girl!" Lance yelled out as others laughed.

"From their first kiss to every one after, Erik and Sky were meant to be together. I love Sky like a sister and I don't know what I'd do without her in my life and Erik is not only my cousin and my friend, he is also my hero. They deserve all the happiness I know they'll have together." Cady held up her glass. "To Erik and Sky and all the wonderful adventures they'll have together!"

Throughout the room, glasses were raised again.

After the toasts were given, the meal was served. Sky was too excited and wound up to eat, so she pushed her food around her plate and chatted with Cady. Once the meal was cleared, Erik leaned toward Sky and asked if she was ready to hit the dance floor.

The rest of the evening was a whirlwind of dancing and talking and laughing. Sky barely remembered cutting the cake and feeding it to Erik, making sure to smear icing all around his mouth. She barely remembered dancing with her father, but she did remember the headache she had from trying to keep the tears from falling. She and Erik walked throughout the ballroom, talking to friends and loved ones. They both had family from Terra who had come for the ceremony as well as royalty and dignitaries from across the universe.

"How're you doing?" Sky asked as she fell into a chair next to Declan. She needed a few minutes off her feet.

The reception had been going on for about four hours. He had taken his tie and jacket off about an hour earlier and the top two buttons of his shirt were undone. Sitting alone at a table, stirring his drink, Declan watched others dance. "I'm great. You know how to put on a good party."

"Sure do. I'm glad you're here, Dec."

He smiled at her. "I wouldn't be anywhere else, Sky."

"Where's Brina?"

"I don't know. She's around here somewhere."

"She's thinking about leaving the Force."

He sat upright and stared at her. "What?"

"She's hurt, Dec, make this right or she'll be leaving."

"Did she tell you that?"

"Yeah, this morning."

"Sky." Declan leaned closer. "What do I do? How do I make her see I've changed and I want to make things right?"

She shrugged. "Only you know how to do that."

"How did Erik win you back?"

"He read Jane Eyre."

"What?"

"Jane Eyre. It's one of my favorite books, something he never, in a million years, would have read before. When he quoted from it to tell me how he felt, I was touched that he would do that for me. He also sent me things, like poetry books and my favorite flowers."

"So, I should buy her stuff?"

"No, it wasn't because he bought me stuff, it was because he showed me how well he knew me, the little things he picked up on. He made me feel appreciated and special."

"I need to make her feel appreciated and special."

Sky nodded. "I can't tell you how to do that."

Lifting his glass, Declan downed what was left and stood. "Do you know where she is?"

"Last I saw, she was dancing."

His eyes narrowed. "With who?"

Sky shrugged. "Some guy Aunt Romelle invited."

"There you are." Erik appeared at her side. "Done dancing?"

"I just need a break. Have a seat and I'll let you rub my feet."

"Oh, can I?"

"Sarcasm will mean you have to rub them longer."

Erik sat beside her. "Declan off to try and win Brina back?"

"Yup." Sky lifted her feet up to rest on his lap. "I think we'll have good seats from here."

"Oh, for Pete's sake, Schuyler, can't you sit like a lady, you're in your wedding dress," Cady said as she sat beside her, cradling Sammy against her shoulder.

"It's my wedding, I can do what I want."

Tristan joined them. "Taking a break?"

Erik nodded. "We're waiting to see what happens with Declan and Brina."

"He's a powder keg right now," Gideon said as he pulled out a chair for Lynnai. "This could be devastating or entertaining."

"I think Brina's ready to take him back," Lynnai said.

"You think?" Cady asked. "Did she say something?"

"It's just a feeling I got."

"You've been spending too much time with Gideon," Tristan said.

"Don't mock my powers, Pretty Boy," Gideon warned. "Who knows what's flowing through Sammy's blood."

"Speaking of him." Tristan gently lifted his sleeping son from his wife and handed him to Sky. "I'm stealing some time with my gorgeous wife for a dance."

Sky cradled her godson so his head rested against her shoulder, his breath warm on her bare skin. "Don't hurry back."

"Come on, dance with me," Lynnai said, taking Gideon's hands.

"Sweet Sammy," Sky whispered, gently rubbing his back. "I like it best when you're like this, all warm and sweet and not crying or pooping."

Erik chuckled and rubbed her ankle where her skirt had ridden up a bit. "So, when our time comes, I'll be on diaper duty?"

"You better believe it."

"Sunny?"

"Hm?"

"I love you, so much."

Sky looked up at him. She could tell he was watching her intently, but it wasn't enough. "Take off your glasses."

"What?"

"Take. Off. Your. Glasses."

As he always did before taking them off, he hesitated. Slowly, he slid them off and set them on the table before turning to his wife. She was so beautiful. Cradling the baby against her shoulder like it was the most natural thing in the world for her. It made his heart twist in a wonderful way and he squeezed her ankle.

Sky watched him watch her. His good eye darkened with emotion and she felt a lump rise in her throat.

"Getting some ideas?" Darcy asked as she sat beside her daughter.

Sky flinched, she did not want to share the ideas that were currently running through her head. For a moment, she had forgotten she wasn't alone with Erik. "Uh, what?"

Darcy nodded her head toward the sleeping baby.

"Oh? Are you ready to be a grandmother?" Erik asked.

"Maybe, not now. Give me a couple more years.

Sky looked down as Sammy sighed in his sleep. "I'm thinking five years."

"One," Erik countered.

She glanced up at him. "Four."

"Three."

"Three years and you're on diaper duty."

Erik held his hand out for her to shake on it. "Deal."

Darcy laughed. "Yeah, I want to see you guys stick to that plan."

"What plan?" Lance asked as he sat beside his wife.

"They're planning out when they're having children and who's on diaper duty."

He laughed. "Yeah, like we planned Sky and, whether you like it or not, you're both on diaper duty."

* * *

><p>Declan found Brina picking up a glass of wine from the drink table and talking to some guy he didn't know.<p>

"It's amazing to be a member of the Voltron Force," she was saying. "It's not only a great job, but it's a wonderful feeling to know I'm making a difference and securing my planet."

"That's very impressive," the man replied, taking a step closer to her. "Maybe next time I find my way to Arus, we can get together."

"Excuse me." Declan interrupted before the conversation could go any further. "Brina, can I have a word with you."

She hesitated a moment. Her companion noticed this and spoke up.

"We're in the middle of a conversation here."

Declan ignored him and stared at Brina.

She smiled weakly at the other man. "It was nice meeting you, Kalavin."

He took the hand she offered and held it longer than necessary. "It was a pleasure, Brina, if you need anything I'll be around." Kalavin shot Declan a warning look before taking a glass and moving away.

"What's his problem?" Declan asked.

"You did interrupt our conversation."

"I need to speak with you."

"Go ahead."

Declan looked around. "Can we go somewhere more private?"

Brina glanced around. She wasn't entirely sure if she wanted to go some place private with him, she was worried that if she were alone with him she would lose her resolve.

"Follow me." Declan lead her along the side of the ballroom and through a doorway that led to a hallway between the ballroom and the kitchen. He stopped in an alcove in front of a large stained glass window.

Brina, unsure as to why she was putting herself through this, slipped into the quiet alcove with him.

"Sky told me you're thinking of leaving the Force," Declan began.

"Sky has a big mouth," Brina muttered.

"Yeah she does. Don't do it, Brin."

"I don't know what I'm doing yet."

"You're too important. To the Force and to me."

"Don't do this to me, Declan, not now."

"I took you for granted, I see that now. I just assumed you would always be there, so I pushed you away, I disrespected you, I didn't appreciate you. Then you were gone. That was when I realized that what I had done was wrong."

Brina turned and looked out the window, not trusting herself to talk.

"Brin." He took a step closer and lowered his voice. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for taking you for granted. I'm sorry for not appreciating what an amazing person you are. I'm sorry for letting you think I didn't need you. I'm sorry for stupidly thinking I was protecting you when what I was doing was hurting you."

"I know you're sorry," she whispered. "I just don't know what to do about it."

"You could take me back."

Brina couldn't help but smile a little as she looked up at him. "I've been thinking a lot about you since you came to see me this morning."

"What are you thinking?"

"You said Erik told you to think about your life with me and without me and what way you choose to live."

He nodded.

"I was thinking about that. Our time together, for the most part, was the best time of my life. You made me happy, you made me laugh, you made me feel loved. But then you became Black's pilot and it seemed like you couldn't handle both, leading the Force and having a girlfriend. One had to go."

Declan felt his heart sink. That wasn't what he wanted to hear.

"I asked Sky how she knew Erik wouldn't hurt her if she took him back, she said she didn't know, but she loved him enough to give him one more chance."

He swallowed. "Do…do you love me enough?"

"Declan, I've missed you, terribly, but I can't handle you taking me back and then pushing me away. You can say you're sorry and you can say you've learned better, but actions speak louder than words."

"The only way I can prove myself is if you give me another chance."

"I have to ask you a question."

"Anything."

Brina took a moment to formulate her question. "When…when I told you I wanted to take a break, all you said was 'I'm sorry you feel that way'. Why…why didn't you fight for us? Why did you just let me go? If I am as important to as you say I am, why didn't you ask me to stay?"

Declan let out a long breath. "I thought it was what you wanted."

"So you were just going to let me go?"

"It…it didn't seem real, Brin, I couldn't believe you were actually breaking up with me. I guess…I don't know, I guess I thought that it would be easier for you that way."

"You were thinking of me?"

"I'm always thinking of you."

"You know, Dec, I'm wondering if giving you another chance would be a mistake."

"It wouldn't be. I swear to you, now that I fully understand what I did wrong, I will do everything in my power to never let it happen again."

"I'm wondering if we shouldn't just start over."

Declan furrowed his brow in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, now that we have a better idea of what we're getting in to, maybe we could have a better, stronger relationship if we start from the beginning. I can't forget how you treated me, I can't fully forgive you, at least not yet. It seemed like we just jumped into our relationship last time and it happened too fast. But if we start out slowly and build something new, maybe we could have something even more special than before."

Declan felt a huge weight lift off his chest and for the first time in weeks, he felt as though he could really breathe. "Really?"

She put her hand on his chest to stop him from taking a step forward. "Really. But things are going to be different."

"I want to kiss you so badly right now."

Brina bit her lip to keep from smiling. "I know you do. But, like I said, we're starting over and you have to behave properly."

"Oh, okay. Uh, would you like to go out some time?"

"Yes, I would."

"Okay, keep Tuesday evening open…"

"I'm on duty."

"Oh. When is your next evening off?"

"Wednesday."

"Damn. I'm on duty."

"I'm done at 8 on Thursday."

"Okay, perfect." Declan grinned at her. "Thursday night, 8:00. It's a date."

She smiled back at him, feeling light and happy and ready for this new adventure. "It's a date."

"Would you like to dance?"

"I would love to."

With a light heart and a huge grin on his face, Declan took her hand and they walked back to the ballroom.

"Oh there you are!" Lynnai greeted them when they returned. "Come on, Brina, Sky's going to toss the bouquet. Come on!"

"I'll stand behind you," Brina said.

As soon as they were alone, Lynnai whispered to her friend, "Everything all right?"

"Yeah. We're going to start over and take it slow. See what happens."

"Oh, good. I'm so happy for you guys!"

"Brina, Lynnai, come on," Darcy called to them. "You don't want to miss this!"

Feeling a little silly, Brina stood to the side of gathered women. The last thing she wanted right now was to catch the bouquet at a wedding.

Sky stood on the edge of the small stage where the band was set up. "You girls all ready?"

"Yes!"

"Just throw it!"

"Right here, Sky!"

"Yeah!"

Taking a quick look at the small crowd before turning around, Sky tossed the bouquet over her right shoulder, hoping her aim was good. She turned just in time to see the women lunge for the flowers, but Lynnai was able to grip the stems before being knocked to the ground. Laughing, Sky searched the crowd until she saw Gideon. His eyes widened before he covered them with his hand. Declan was next to him, he laughed and clapped his brother on the shoulder.

A chair was brought out to the center of the dance floor. Erik grinned up at Sky as he offered her his hand.

"Time for the garter toss!" The band leader announced into the microphone.

People hooted, hollered and catcalled as Erik led Sky to the chair. Her face turned a brilliant shade of red as he got to his knee in front of her and started to slide his hand up her skirt.

"Make it quick," Sky whispered. "My father's watching."

Erik laughed as he danced his fingers up her leg. "We're married now, there's nothing he can do."

"Erik."

His fingers brushed against the lacy fabric. "You're really embarrassed right now, aren't you?"

"A little."

"You knew we were going to do this."

"What's the matter, Erik?" Hobbe shouted out. "Get lost?"

The guests laughed as Sky buried her face in her hands.

Erik gripped the garter and slid it down her leg. Standing up, he spun it around his finger. "All right, where are the single guys?"

With a lot of shoving and laughing, a small crowd of guys gathered where the women had stood to catch the bouquet. Erik turned his back and tossed the garter.

As one, the crowd of guys stepped back and left Gideon standing alone. The garter landed just at his feet. Declan gave him a non-to-gentle shove.

"No pressure," Gideon muttered as he picked up the garter.

"Come on, Gideon!" Erik shouted over the applause and laughter. "Bring your lady up here!"

Blushing, Gideon turned and found Lynnai standing shyly by Brina. "Come on," he said. "Let's get this over with."

She took his hand and let him lead her to the chair Sky had vacated. On the stage, the drummer began a drum roll as the guests clapped.

Gideon got down on one knee and slid the garter over her foot before setting her foot on his knee and sliding the garter up past her knee.

He gently squeezed her calf as he set her foot back down. "I love you."

She smiled. "I love you too, Gid."

Staying down on one knee, Gideon reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box.

Lynnai gasped and dropped the bouquet, covering her mouth with her hands.

The gathered guests grew silent as they realized what was going on.

"Marry me, Lynnai," he whispered.

"Are you serious?"

He laughed. "Of course I am. It's always been you, it'll always be you. Marry me."

"Of course!" Lynnai leaned over to hug him and they both toppled to the floor.

Laughing, Gideon hugged her before getting to his feet. He took her hand and pulled her up. "She said yes!"

The gathered guests applauded.

"Yeah!" Declan roared before charging his brother and tackling him to the ground.

Sky ran over and threw her arms around Lynnai. "Congratulations!"

"Oh my gosh," Lynnai gasped. "I can't believe that just happened!"

"Let's see the ring!" Cady demanded.

Lynnai looked at her hand then down at her fiancé, who was wrestling with his brother. "Gideon?"

He pushed Declan off him. "What?"

She held up her left hand. "The ring?"

"Oh yeah." He looked around and grabbed the box that had fallen from his hand. Getting to his feet, he took her hand and slipped the ring on.

Sky whistled. "That's a beaut."

Lynnai held her hand out to both admire and show-off the oval cut one carat diamond set in a simple gold band.

"Sky?"

She looked at Gideon. "Yeah?"

"You're not upset, are you?"

"Upset? Why would I be upset?"

"Well, I hadn't actually planned on this, I don't want to steal your thunder today."

Sky hugged him. "Oh, Gideon, you're not stealing any thunder! You just made our day more special."

Allura pushed her way through the people gathered around her son. "Gideon! Did you really just propose?"

He nodded. "Looks that way."

"Oh, honey, oh, sweetie…oh, wow!" She hugged him tightly. "Lynnai? Where are you? Come here, sweetie. Welcome to the family!"

"You really hadn't planned on doing this?" Declan asked his brother.

Gideon shook his head. "I was thinking about doing it after the reception. You know, get Lynnai alone after this romantic day, and pop the question. But then I found myself on one knee and…it just seemed right."

Erik appeared carrying two glasses of champagne, followed by waiters carrying more glasses and bottles. He handed the champagne to Lynnai and Gideon. "I think this deserves a toast!" He waited a few moments for the waiters to hand more glasses out to the guests before raising his glass. "It's a wonderful thing to be able to watch two people grow together and fall in love. All of us have seen Gideon and Lynnai grow from childhood friends to sweethearts to fiancés, they are two people truly meant for each other. Here's to Gideon and Lynnai and the lifetime of happiness we know they'll have together!"

Everyone raised their glasses. "To Gideon and Lynnai!"

* * *

><p>Gideon and Lynnai's engagement meant the reception went on even longer as they celebrated. The band played on and more champagne was brought in. Allura was beside herself with excitement, Lynnai was a bundle of excited nerves, and Gideon strutted around like he owned the place.<p>

"It's been a hell of a night," Erik whispered as he slipped his arm around his wife's shoulder.

Sky watched Declan and Brina dancing. "It sure has been. I'm sure this will go down in history as the best wedding reception. Ever."

He pulled her closer so he could wrap both arms around her. "How're you doing?"

"I'm fantastic."

"I'm ready to leave this party and retire to our room."

"What time is it?"

"Where's your watch?"

"Cady told me that if she caught me wearing that, and I'm quoting her here, clunky, ugly, oversized piece of man-like jewelry with this dress, she'd rip it off my arm."

"I gave you that watch."

She tilted her head up to look at him. "I love it, she has no taste. What time is it?"

He lifted his arm to see his watch. "Almost midnight."

"Already?"

"Yup."

"Do you think anyone would mind if we left?"

Erik tightened his arms around her. "I don't think so. The party can continue without us."

"And we'll see most of these people tomorrow morning for brunch before we leave."

"Do you think we could just slip out?"

"No." Sky laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. "We have to make the rounds."

"That would take another hour."

"I know."

"You guys look like you're ready to go."

Sky lifted her head and saw Keith standing beside them. "Yeah. I'm beat."

"But we don't want the party to end," Erik added. "It looks like everyone is having a great time and we want them to continue."

Keith nodded. "Okay. Give me a second."

"What's he doing?" Sky asked as they watched Keith disappear across the dance floor.

"I don't know. But I have a feeling we're going to owe him. Big."

A moment later, Sven and Lance made their way to the stage and, after the band finished their current song, Sven stepped up and took the microphone. "Can I have your attention, please!"

Silence slowly descended across the ballroom.

"Dis has been a vonderful, magical day for our families," Sven began. "It was a joy to vatch my son marry a beautiful young voman who has alvays been an important part of our family. Erik and Sky are two amazing, intelligent, talented people who are so much in love and so happy."

"As hard as it is to see my little girl grow up and fall in love, I am so happy to see she's happy," Lance added. "We couldn't have asked for a better husband for Sky and we're so glad to have Erik in our family."

"But it has been a long day and the newlyweds are ready to call it a night. So ve vill all vish dem a good night and ve vill continue to celebrate deir marriage and the vonderful news of Gideon and Lynnai's engagement. Please, feel free to stay and dance as late into the night as you vish." Sven announced.

"Oh man, I love our fathers so much right now," Sky whispered.

"Come on, let's go while the gettings good." Erik took her hand.

They waved and shared hugs and handshakes as they slipped from the ballroom.

Cady stopped them just before they left the room and hugged Sky, whispering in her ear. "The top dresser drawer."

Sky grinned at her and nodded.

Once in the hallway, Sky stopped and took her shoes off. "I've been wanting to do that for about two hours now."

"Honey, I've been wondering. Did you try to throw the bouquet at Lynnai?"

"Of course. Did you try to throw the garter at Gideon?"

"Not really. Declan and Hobbe planned the whole thing with the garter, where they made sure he would get it."

"Did they know he was going to propose?"

"Dec said he knew it was coming, but I don't think anyone thought it would be tonight."

"I'm so glad he did. It was such a sweet proposal."

"Sweeter than mine?"

Sky smiled at him. "No, your proposal was the best."

They stopped in front of the door to the room Sky had stayed in the night before.

"Here we are," Erik whispered. "Our bridal night."

"Yup."

"I have to do it."

"You better."

Erik opened the door before turning and scooping Sky up in his arms, carrying her over the threshold. "I'm thinking this was Cady's idea."

Sky looked around to see the room had been thoroughly cleaned since it had been used as their hair salon. Fresh flowers were set around the room and rose petals sprinkled over the bed. "Yeah. Wow."

Erik crossed the room and gently set her on the bed. He leaned over, kissing her as he gently forced her back.

"No, wait."

"What is it?"

"Uh, well, actually, the girls gave me some things I could wear, if you let me change…"Sky trailed off.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Erik stood and offered her his hand. "I'll be waiting for you."

Sky stood beside him and kissed him. "I love you so much, my husband."

"I love you too, wife."

Sky ran over to the dresser and found her gifts packed into the top drawer. "That might have been the best wedding and reception ever, but we're about to top it with the best wedding night. Ever."

Erik laughed. "I wouldn't expect any less."


End file.
